Сеанс спиритизма
by BassilisK
Summary: Гарри приехал домой на каникулы, но его душа неспокойна, она в смятении. остальное в 1й главе
1. Resume

Название: Сеанс спиритизма  
Aвтор: ВассилисК ака Матвей Багров  
Бета/Гамма:Фалмари/  
Персонажи: Гарри Поттер, Дурсли, ...  
Тип: слеш  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: АР  
Размер: мини или миди  
Статус:в работе  
Дисклеймер:Все права на героев принадлежат Дж. Роулинг.

Аннотация:  
«Гарри приехал домой на каникулы, но его душа неспокойна, она в смятении. Ему снятся кошмары о смерти родных. Мальчик совсем запутался и ищет способы решения проблем, свалившихся на него. Но как это сделать? Размышляя над своей жизнью, Гарри выясняет, что ему не говорят правды о его родителях, что ему постоянно недоговаривают и врут. Одни считают его родителей эталонами добродетели и чистоты, другие - грязью или ещё чем хуже, а некоторые ненавидят только его отца...  
В один из дней его родственники послали подростка в магазин, но судьбе было угодно, чтобы на его пути попалась книжная лавка. Гарри просто всеми силами потянуло туда, и он не стал противиться этому зову. Зайдя в магазин, юноша сначала огляделся, а затем с каким-то непонятным чувством в груди стал осматривать все книги, которые попадались ему под руку. Было ощущение, что он ищет что-то конкретное. Проходя между стеллажей с книгами, он увидел секцию "Магия и оккультные науки". Гарри, конечно, знал, что магглы тоже исследуют эту область знаний, но никогда не думал, что ими написано столько книг. Его как магнитом потянуло к этим полкам.  
Прочитав книгу по медитации, юноша решает воспользоваться советами книги, чтобы решить душевные проблемы. Во время медитации к нему являются две его сущности, две половинки его души, Светлая и Тёмная. После недолгого спора, Тёмная сущность раскрывает Гарри глаза, показывает его жизнь с другой точки зрения, при этом Светлая половинка поддерживает Тёмную.  
Решая выяснить мнение своих родителей, а также узнать правду о них, Гарри проводит спиритический сеанс. А позже он решает испробовать гипноз на учителях. И тогда выясняется такое, что шокирован будет не только сам Гарри, но и все ученики.»


	2. Глава 1: Познай себя

Глава 1: Познай себя...

Это лето на Тисовой улочке было ужасным. Гарри постоянно снились кошмары о смерти его родителей, возрождении Тёмного Лорда и гибели крёстного. К его еженощным крикам и стонам родственнички уже давно привыкли и перестали обращать на него внимание, лишь бросали косые взгляды, явно беспокоясь, как бы их личное наказание не сошло с ума окончательно.  
За лето Гарри переосмыслил всю свою жизнь, все свои поступки, благо времени на это хватало. (Его забрали только 1-го сентября, чтобы отвезти на вокзал.)  
Складывалось ощущение, что о нем просто забыли, выкинули за ненадобностью: никаких происшествий, никаких писем. Даже проверять его состояние никто не пришел, хотя подросток не посылал писем раз в три дня, как было оговорено. Но, если уж разбираться, то ему было и не до этого. Рана от потери Сириуса кровоточила так, словно в сердце вонзили нож и поворачивали раз за разом. Юноша ушел в себя, пересмотрел свою жизнь, обдумал причины, приведшие к тем последствиям, с которыми сейчас он должен был разобраться, а по ночам снова и снова погружался в кошмары. Выводы, к которым пришел Гарри, были неутешительными. Количество вопросов росло как снежный ком. И чем больше юноша думал, тем больше их становилось.  
В один из этих бесконечных дней родственники послали его в магазин за продуктами, но судьбе было угодно, чтобы на его пути попался недавно открывшийся книжный магазин. Гарри просто всеми силами потянуло туда, и он не стал противиться этому зову. Зайдя в лавку, юноша сначала огляделся, а затем с каким-то непонятным чувством в груди стал осматривать все книги, которые попадались ему под руку. Было ощущение, что он ищет что-то конкретное. Проходя между стеллажами с книгами, он увидел секцию "Магия и оккультные науки". Гарри, конечно, знал, что у магглы интересуются этими областями знаний, но никогда не думал, что ими написано столько книг. Подростка как магнитом потянуло к этим полкам.  
Подойдя к стеллажам, юноша взял с полки одну из книг, открыл ее. Бегло просмотрев содержание, он задумался над несколькими разделами книги: спиритическим сеансом, гипнозом и медитацией. Выбрав несколько книг, по заинтересовавшим его темам, Гарри подошёл к кассе и расплатился маггловскими деньгами, благо он догадался разменять их в магическом банке в прошлое посещение и не дал знать своим родственникам, что у него имеются средства на собственные нужды. Теперь только оставалось незаметно пронести все это в свою комнату. Выйдя на улицу, он направился выполнять задание тетки. Надо было купить на выданные ею деньги продукты.

На подходе к дому Гарри почувствовал сильное волнение из-за того, что вряд ли сможет незаметно пронести книги в дом, но судьба и здесь была благосклонна к нему. Дом был заперт, а значит, Дурсли уехали. Подросток знал, что запасной ключ, находится у задней двери, выходящей во внутренний. Туда юноша и направился. Открыв дом и отнеся продукты на кухню, он разложил все по своим местам и, уже почти выйдя из кухни, заметил на обеденном столе записку.

_" Несносный мальчишка, мы ушли к Полкинсам на День Рождения друга Дадли. К нашему возвращению в доме должна быть идеальная чистота, а ты обязан находиться в своей комнате. Список заданий ниже"._

- Да-а, как всегда, кто бы сомневался, - вздохнул Гарри. - Ни спасибо тебе, ни, пожалуйста. Надоело. Вот бы все само сделалось... Я болван! Добби!  
Хлопок, и тут же перед ним появился лопоухий домовик.  
- Гарри Поттер сэр! - и столько восторга было в его голосе, что Гарри почувствовал себя немного лучше: хоть кто-то ему рад. - Чем Добби может помочь Гарри Поттеру сэру?  
- Добби, мне очень нужна твоя помощь, но я боюсь, что твою магию…, - Гарри вспомнил лето перед вторым курсом.  
- Гарри Поттер сэр может не беспокоиться, магию эльфов нельзя обнаружить, если эльф ее не заимствует у мага, а пользуется своей. Добби все, все сделает для Гарри Поттера сэра.  
Договорившись с домовиком, который пришел в полный восторг от того, что может помочь Гарри и, более того, служить ему, юноша пошел в свою комнату, чтобы, наконец, взяться за купленные книги. Одной проблемой стало меньше. Добби обещал не попадаться на глаза Дурслям и незаметно помогать Гарри, но попросил разрешения остаться рядом с ним. Что-то такое было в голосе домовика, что юноша не смог ему отказать. Одна мысль, что он слишком многого не знает о волшебном мире, крепко застряла в его голове…  
Книги очень его заинтересовали и отчасти были даже полезными. Гипноз оказался более тонкой и действенной наукой, чем Легиллеменция, вернее, был в некоторой степени её аналогом. Также в книге было написано и про принципы цыганского гипноза. Медитация больше походила на Окклюменцию. А вызов духов был совершенно новой для Гарри магией и немного выбивал юношу из равновесия в силу своей новизны. Опять же, здесь сказывалось его незнание не только магического мира, но и разделов запретной магии. В голове мелькнула мысль, что разделение на Добро и Зло в корне неправильно, а также возникли вопросы. Как магглы смогли найти аналог таким магическим наукам, как Легелименция и Окклюменция? Можно ли и всему остальному найти подобную замену? Гарри стал внимательнее просматривать содержание и, заинтересовавшись уже в полной мере, погрузился в чтение книги, в поиски ответов на свои вопросы. Как и, главное, чем можно заменить тот или иной раздел магии?  
Следующая неделя прошла в постоянной работе по наведению порядка в домашнем хозяйстве. Домовик не мог помочь все эти дни, постольку за Гарри постоянно наблюдали то Вернон, то Петуния, то их нерадивый сыночек-лентяй. Всё это ужасно раздражало юного мага, ведь у него совершенно не оставалось времени на чтение и на все остальные собственные дела. А во всём был виноват День Рождения его кузенчика, хотя Гарри называл бы его кабанчиком.  
Ему так противно было смотреть на своих родственничков: худую с длинной шеей тётку, похожую на загнанную лошадь, толстого как слон дядюшку и их сыночка - упитанного поросенка, который только дожидался момента, когда его отправят на скотобойню, - что он решил немного испортить им праздник. На шестой день, вернувшись в свою комнату после выполнения всех заданий, Гарри позвал домовика и приказал ему достать зелья для похудения, а когда тот их доставил, то юноша попросил Добби испечь в Хогвартсе два пирога и добавить в один из них это зелье, а второй отдать ему. В последние несколько дней Дурсли его почти не кормили.  
Чтобы как то убить время, пока он дождётся ужина, Гарри решил почитать про медитацию. Книга оказалась очень интересной и захватывающей. Кто бы мог подумать, что для того, чтобы упорядочить свои мысли и прийти в душевное равновесие, нужно раз в неделю медитировать, а во время медитации представить как твои знания раскладываются по полочкам и становиться легче на душе? Гарри настолько углубился в чтение, что не заметил, как прошло два часа, и появился Добби, принёся ему поздний ужин. И лишь спустя тридцать минут, когда он дочитал до самого конца книгу, юноша заметил свой ужин.  
Гарри очень заинтриговал прочитанный текст. Оказалось, что он может связаться со своей душой, чтобы избавиться от переживаний и кошмаров и восстановить свое в душевное равновесие, всего лишь благодаря такой духовной науке как Медитация, которая распространена на востоке. Немного поев, юноша снова взял в руки книгу и, найдя первые упражнения, прочитал условия, необходимые для их выполнения.  
- Добби, - позвал он домовика и, как только тот появился, приказал:  
- Сделай, пожалуйста, так, чтобы из моей комнаты не было слышно ни звука, затем наколдуй легкую успокаивающую музыку, принеси ароматизированные палочки и благовония, вычисти мою комнату от того хлама, что лежит в углу и наведи здесь чистоту. А затем, можешь быть свободен.  
- Слушаюсь, Мастер, - Добби аж засиял от возможности сделать что-то для Гарри Поттера.  
После того как домовик выполнил поручения, Гарри попросил ещё не исчезнувшего Добби принести какой-нибудь коврик и постелить его перед кроватью. Он был необходим для медитаций, которые Гарри хотел начать прямо сейчас. Дождавшись исчезновения маленького существа-помощника, мальчик расставил некоторые из благовоний и спичками, найденными во время уборки комнаты, поджёг их. Через несколько минут комнату наполнил приятный расслабляющий аромат, а в воздухе поплыл легкий дымок. Мальчик, почувствовав его, уселся в позу лотоса, как и советовала книга.  
Закрыв глаза и отсчитав в обратном порядке от десяти до одного, Гарри начал выполнять инструкции, написанные в книге, которые почему-то очень легко запомнились. Сначала он почувствовал легкое покалывание в правой ноге, которое постепенно поднималось согласно его желанию до головы, а затем, следуя инструкциям, он направил другой поток энергии по второй ноге к кончикам пальцев. Почувствовав, как потоки очищают и успокаивают его тело, Гарри начал мысленно сортировать свои знания, и тут случилось первое открытие: он заметил, что два потока энергии, проходящих через его тело были разными: один был тёмным, а другой – светлым,. Это не было связано с тем, что он чувствовал, когда начинал медитацию. Эти два потока жили в нем, вплетённые в его тело, но они не пересекались, а как бы существовали параллельно. Гарри почему-то потянулся к ним, желая тронуть обе нити. Прикосновение изменило его видение своего внутреннего мира, словно разбились розовые очки…  
Насмотревшись на разноцветные потоки и решив пока оставить эту проблему на потом, подросток принялся сортировать свои знания. Гарри представил себе комнату, в которой были расставлены стеллажи для книг, и, когда данный образ закрепился в его мыслях, он приступил к самой расстановке своих знаний. Если информация относилась к какому-то предмету, то книга, условно обозначающая его, увеличивалась в объёме. Закончив расставлять толстые тома, он осмотрелся и заметил, что книги у него были разбиты на разделы. Но, что было самым странным, художественная литература и те книги, которые он читал ещё до поступления в Хогвартс стояли отдельно, а вот те знания, что он получил из купленных недавно книг, стояли с магической частью библиотеки.  
На одной из воображаемых стен была сделана надпись: _«Магия едина и неразделима, так же как и мир: он не чёрный и не белый»._  
Такие слова немного выбили Гарри из равновесия. Они шли в разрез с тем, чему его учили в Школе Магии. Не понимая, откуда взялась эта фраза, он представил, что сидит на лесной опушке и занялся рассмотрением своей жизни с самого начала.  
- Чего сидим? - раздалось вдруг шипение слева от него.  
- Кого ждём? - раздалось справа.  
Гарри чуть не подпрыгнул от того, что здесь его побеспокоила змея, ведь он никого не представлял, да и не ожидал увидеть.  
- Вы кто? - удивленно спросил он.  
- А самому слабо догадаться? - раздалось в ответ ехидное шипение. - Ладно, мы две твои сущности: тёмная и светлая. Это мы создали надпись на стене твоей воображаемой библиотеки. Кстати, скажи спасибо восточным монахам, по знаниям которых была написана та книга по Медитации. И, слава Мерлину и кому-то там еще, что ты, наконец, сподобился прибраться у себя в голове. Такого хаоса, наверное, ни у кого не было, - ворчливо выдала, как подумал Гарри, темная сущность, потому как была тёмной змейкой.  
- Хаоса? - недоуменно переспросил Гарри  
- Верно, верно, - закивала светлая.  
- Меньше надо читать "Квиддич сквозь века". Вот что тебе дала эта книженция? - напустилась на Гарри темная змея.  
- Ну, я ее ради развлечения читал, - попытался оправдаться Гарри.  
- Ради развлечения? - фыркнули змейки, а одна тут же добавила. - А до этой своей волшебной школы ты читал ведь познавательную и интересную литературу. Знаешь, нам было интересно их читать, а ты, как связался с этим рыжим, так только одну и ту же книженцию и стал читать. Нет разнообразия.  
- А что вы против Рона имеете? - тут же взъерепенился Гарри.  
- Что вы имеете против Рона? - передразнила его светлая змейка. - А ты значит слепой, да? Ты что не видишь, что тебя он ненавязчиво уводит от знаний, твоя подружка наоборот пытается заставить тебя учиться, и поэтому ты от знаний стремишься убежать как от огня. А слова Дамблдора о том, что надо быть светлым, это полная чушь! Моя сестра правильно написала на стене, что тьма и свет неделимы, и магия тоже.  
- И что же даёт единение? - спросил Гарри, обращаясь сразу к двум Змеям.  
- Оно даёт тебе всестороннее развитие, гармоничность души, - раздалось ему в ответ.  
- И кто же вы тогда, раз так печётесь обо мне? - задал вопрос двум змейкам Гарри.  
- Мы твои душевные сущности. Мы не можем дотронуться друг до друга, мы разделены, хотя должны быть вместе, - чуть ли, не хором воскликнули змейки.  
- И кто же вас разделил? Что делать, что бы вы объединились? -задал вопрос Гарри.  
- Ты! Ты должен принять меня как часть себя, - раздалось шипение тёмной змейки, - и тогда ты будешь в гармонии. А чтобы была в твоём теле магическая гармония, тебе нужно будет сначала выучить основы темной магии, - продолжила тёмная змейка.  
- Сестра, погоди, он, и светлые-то основы не знает, - вмешалась светлая змея. - Иначе учился бы легче, лучше и с удовольствием.  
- Когда ты читал книги, то сам не раз приходил к выводу, что разделение на черное и белое в корне неправильно, и это твои мысли, не наши. Сейчас тебе лучше вернуться в своё тело и отдохнуть, а утром будешь веселиться, - обе змейки как-то по-особенному осклабились. - Можешь попробовать связать своих родственников, а затем используй гипноз, найдёшь много чего интересного. Используй своё тело, как передатчик магии. Ранее, еще до использования палочек, так и делали, только вот тебе нужно будет концентрировать магию в ладони, а потом мысленно послать поток магии на объект. Похожее действие происходит и при приготовлении зелий и еды: когда ты мешаешь ложкой зелье или еду, ты подсознательно выпускаешь магию и наполняешь ею зелье, оттого-то оно и работает, а еда будет либо вкусной, либо нет. Правда, есть еще желание и чувство "любви"... Если будешь развивать себя в таком направлении, то тебе будет легче жить, и заботиться о деревяшке, как проводнике, не будет нужно.  
- Спасибо и до встречи, - сказал Гарри и возвратился в сознание, а через несколько минут уснул.


	3. Глава 2 Тайна моей мамочки!

**Глава 2. Тайна моей мамочки!**  
Утром, как всегда, его разбудила тётка, но вместо обычного крика: «Вставай негодный мальчишка и иди готовить завтрак», она открыла дверь и, заглянув в комнату племянника, зашла внутрь.  
Петуния сгорала от любопытства, вызванного отсутствием уже привычных, ежедневных ночных криков мальчика. Как только она открыла дверь, ей в нос ударил запах ладана и других благовоний. Гарри спал на полу, на коврике перед кроватью, рядом с ним лежала книга: «Медитация, как она есть: разберись в проблемах своего внутреннего мира»  
«Странно», - подумала она. Очень странно. Зачем ему эта книга? Он опять творил магию? Нет, не похоже, значит…», - что «значит», мыслей уже не хватило додумать.  
- Дрянь такая, вставай! – схватив и встряхнув его за плечо, прокричала тётя спящему юноше чуть ли не в самое ухо.  
- А? Что? – спросонья пробубнил Гарри.  
- Вставай и потрудись объяснить мне, чем тут пахнет и что это за книга, которая лежит рядом с тобой? – грубо спросила Петуния.  
- Это книга по медитации. В знаниях, представленных здесь, собрана мудрость буддийских монахов. Книга нужна была мне для того, что бы разобраться в себе и покончить, наконец, с ночными кошмарами, чтобы не мешать, вам спать, – шустро протараторил Гарри, глядя прямо на тетку.  
- То есть ты хочешь мне сказать, что эта книга не принадлежит твоему миру? – с сарказмом спросила Петуния.  
- Да, - подтвердил Гарри, - книга не принадлежит моему миру.  
- Позволь узнать, а откуда у тебя деньги на книгу? – спросила тётя, начиная «звереть».  
- Ну, каждому ученику нашей школы платится стипендия, которую мы можем тратить по своему усмотрению. Я разменял немного наших денег на фунты и купил вчера эту книгу, – слегка приврал Гарри. - Вы же вчера сами посылали меня в магазин. Вот, я и зашёл в книжный.  
- Насколько я помню, эта книга всегда стояла в секции магия, оккультные и духовные науки, – сказала тётя.  
Гарри несколько секунд удивленно на нее смотрел: «И откуда, позвольте узнать, она это знает?» Второй мыслью было: «А зачем я вообще даю ей какие-либо объяснения? И когда это она хотела получить от меня ответы?».  
- Да, тётя, но вот магией тут и не пахнет, а вот про духовные науки спорить не буду, – все же ответил ей Гарри.  
- Хм, а большая стипендия у вас? – снова спросила Петуния. Гарри чуть в ступор не впал: «Да с чего она мне вопросы-то задаёт? Ей же никогда не было интересно…»  
- Нет, только на то, чтобы пополнить запас пергамента и чернил, да ещё перья прикупить. Но они, чем качественнее, тем дороже. Тяжело с перьями, они быстро истачиваются или ломаются, - посетовал он, пытаясь понять-таки, а с чего это он все объясняет.  
- Ты странный, - заметила с задумчивым видом Петуния. - Сподобился купить книгу, не имеющую к этому твоему миру никакого отношения, а тетради с перьевыми ручками нет. Чернила тоже бы нашлись, да и дешевле, наверное, вышло бы. Перья-то у ручки стальные, и затачивать их не нужно, вот бы и купил.  
- Спасибо за совет тётя, – ответил Гарри, теперь уже пытаясь прийти в себя от странностей тётки. У него даже появилась мысль, что это не она вовсе. - Тётя Петуния, а вы бы хотели, чтобы Дадли и дядя Вернон похудели? – вдруг решился он задать вопрос и с особым волнением стал ждать ответа.  
- Я уже перестала верить в это, - ответила она, а Гарри лишь загадочно усмехнулся и скривил губы, пока тётка отвернулась и как-то грустно посмотрела в окно. – Иди, готовь завтрак, ешь сам и беги в магазин. В канцелярский отдел зайти не забудь, там и тетради найдёшь, и ручки, - тётя вышла из комнаты, оставляя Гарри в полном замешательстве.  
Как всегда, собираясь готовить завтрак, Гарри захотелось улучшить себе настроение, и поэтому он, выходя из комнаты, захватил с собой зелье нормализации пищеварения (обмена веществ), а когда наблюдавшая за ним тётка отвернулась, он добавил зелье в чашу со взбитыми яйцами и молоком для омлета.  
Вот к завтраку спустились остальные жители дома номер четыре по Тисовой улице и приступили к трапезе. Гарри ушел сразу, так как успел покидать в рот всего понемногу во время готовки, поэтому парень быстренько ретировался из дома. Ему не терпелось сходить в магазин. Совет тетки был очень интересным, и его необходимо было опробовать.  
Гарри зашёл в канцелярский магазин, и тут же стал искать названные его тётушкой вещи. Вспоминая разговор, он понял, что ему нужны тетради, ведь, как он помнил ещё с начальной школы, они были лёгкими и более удобными по сравнению с пергаментом. Набрав себе гору толстых тетрадей, Гарри на секунду замер, вспоминая, что еще было в списке. Следующим пунктом шли перьевые ручки. Гарри было интересно посмотреть, как они выглядят. В их поисках он прошёлся по всему магазину и, найдя требуемое в дальнем уголке прилавка, подросток долго их рассматривал, даже обратился за помощью и разъяснениями к консультанту, и уже затем с большим удовольствием взял сразу несколько штук. Сейчас в его покупательской корзинке в специальных чехлах покоились зелёная ручка с серебряным пером, две красные с золотым, несколько более простых, но не менее изящных, но больше всего Гарри заинтересовала ручка, основание которой обвивала маленькая выжженная змейка. Она сразу же понравилась ему. Бережно положив такую красоту в корзину, Гарри стал осматривать прилавок дальше. Увидев несколько коробочек с изображением странных перьев, на которых было написано «Перья плакатные», он решил взять заодно и их. Разбираться в их назначении Гарри решил уже дома: вдруг пригодятся на что-то. Купил он и чернила для ручек, и тушь разных цветов для плакатных перьев, альбомы для рисования и ватманы (правда пока и сам понять не мог, зачем).  
Когда все покупки были сделаны, Гарри вышел на улицу, и, не успев отойти от дверей магазина даже на пару шагов, сразу же попался в руки цыганки:  
- Отрок, давай я тебе погадаю, - сказала она.  
- У меня нет денег, - соврал ей Гарри, припоминая, что не знает заклятий от цыган, и так же вспоминая случаи, произошедшие с другими подданными Великобритании.  
- Я про деньги ничего не говорила, - заявила ему цыганка.  
- Я не верю в предсказания, мне в моей школе на каждом уроке предсказаний преподаватель предрекает только смерть, - скривился Гарри. - Так что нет, извините.  
- Маг, ты ничего не теряешь, - цыганка пристально взглянула на Гарри, а затем, схватив его за руку, свистнула.  
Из переулка показались два молодых цыгана, которые помогли скрутить Гарри и потащили его из города.  
В Таборе юношу доставили к барону, где состоялся довольно занимательный разговор, который многое объяснил, но при этом создал еще больше вопросов.  
- Баро, предки этого отрока когда-то давно помогли нашему народу, так показал артефакт, но мы их не успели отблагодарить потому, что их убили. Так же по линии матери, как говорят карты, его дальний предок был из нашего народа. Что мы будем делать? – цыганка была серьезна.  
- Как твоё имя, парень? – спросил барон.  
- Генрих Джеймс Поттер, – последовал угрюмый ответ.  
- Как звали твою матушку? – снова вопрос.  
- Лилиан Лейла Эванс, – Гарри уже устал удивляться тому, что отвечает всем на их вопросы, даже подумал, что его напоили Сывороткой Правды, незаметно для него самого.  
- Эванс? Был у нас такой цыганский род, но несколько веков назад он исчез, и о нем не было, ни слуху, ни духу после того, как последний его представитель провинился перед цыганским народом, но раз ты принадлежишь роду Эвансов, мы поможем тебе. Мы прощаем твой род, вы искупили свои грехи перед нами, – произнес Баро, глядя на юношу.  
- Ты хотел бы выучить цыганскую магию? – спросила Гарри цыганка, притащившая его к барону.  
- Если мне это поможет проверить своё окружение и уничтожить врага, который с детства пытается меня убить, то я согласен, - честно ответил подросток.  
Ему дали кольцо с выгравированной змеёй, которое оказалось родовым кольцом Эвансов. И как только юноша одел его, то вокруг него появились иллюзорные змейки, а кольцо засияло серебряно-зелёным светом.  
- Теперь ты один из нас, и только тебе решать, вольешься ли ты в наши ряды или уйдешь от нас, - произнес Баро. - Решать только тебе.  
- Я сначала хотел бы выучить магию, а потом уже принять решение, - произнес Гарри, все еще изучая кольцо на пальце. - А герб на кольце очень походит на герб Основателя четвёртого факультета нашей школы, на герб Салазара Слизерина, - задумчиво произнес юноша, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
- А этот род и принадлежит одной из ветвей рода Слизеринов, Генрих Джеймс Поттер, - услышал он в ответ на свое замечание.  
- Что ж, вот тебе браслет, - сказала цыганка, передавая юноше серебряное чеканное изделие, довольно массивное на вид. - Это телепорт до нас, его не видно, если ты не захочешь чтобы его видели. Так ты сможешь посещать мои уроки магии.  
- До свидания, - сказал Гарри и, взяв браслет с изображенной на нем кибиткой, отправился домой. В сопровождающие ему достались два молодых и очень разговорчивых цыгана.


	4. Глава 3 Лилия и змеи – чем не тату

Глава 3. Лилия и змеи – чем не тату.  
Вернулся домой Гарри к вечеру и сразу же заперся у себя в комнате. Ему нужно было срочно переговорить со своими змейками, как он ласково окрестил своих внутренних подружек, являющихся двумя его сущностями.  
- Добби, - позвал мальчик домовика.  
- Да, хозяин Гарри! - раздалось в ответ, и в его комнате с хлопком появился эльф.  
- Подготовь эту комнату для медитации и поставь заглушающие чары и еще..., - Гарри на несколько секунд задумался, а затем продолжил, - зажги сандаловые палочки.  
- Будет всё исполнено, хозяин Гарри, - отрапортовал домовик и с чуть слышным хлопком испарился из комнаты.  
Спустя несколько минут после исчезновения эльфа, в комнате мальчика на столе появились зажженные ароматические палочки с запахом сандала, и зазвучала тихая спокойная музыка.

Когда комната была полностью подготовлена к началу медитации, Гарри сел на коврик около своей кровати в позе лотоса, прикрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться. Достигнув желаемого результата, юноша сосредоточился на образе своих сущностей, и через несколько минут уже был в своём внутреннем мире.  
- Явился, наконец-то, - приветствовало его саркастичное шипение обеих змеек, если шипение вообще может быть саркастичным  
- А что такого? - зашипел Гарри в ответ.  
- Что у тебя происходило в эти дни, что ты не появлялся? - прошипела белая змейка.  
- Ну, я оказался потомком Салазара Слизерина, ещё на треть цыган, а так больше ничего. А что произошло-то? - ответил юноша.  
- А то, что здесь всё тряслось и менялось, так что мы решили прошвырнуться и погулять подальше отсюда, - заговорила тёмная змея, в шипении которой снова был слышен сарказм, чем-то неуловимо напомнивший Гарри Снейпа.  
- Ну, понятно, - заявила светлая змейка, но тут же, с издевкой добавила. - Хотя про родство со змееустами мог бы и сам догадаться. Мы змеи оказываемся в душах только таких магов.  
- Да, это правда, - дополнила чёрная змея. - Если ты ещё не заметил, мы твои защитники и хранители твоей души. Мы должны защищать твои мысли и твою душу. Только ты ведь понимаешь, что когда отсутствует граница, охранять труднее.  
- Отсутствие гармонии в душе не позволяет увидеть свой путь и не даёт возможности понять себя и окружающий мир, то есть приводит к хаосу, - прошипела белая змея.  
- То есть вы защищаете меня от ментальных атак? - прошипел Гарри.  
- Верно, но мы ещё можем быть полезны тогда, когда ты читаешь чужие мысли или когда кто-то хочет стереть твои воспоминания. Кто заметит маленькое ползучее существо, которое может, как защитить, так и выведать? - раздалось от чёрной змеи.  
- Для более эффективной защиты ты должен полагаться не только на нас, но и на себя, принимать активное участие в построении ментальных щитов, – добавила светлая.  
- И что мне теперь делать? – прошипел Гарри.  
- Некоторые защищаются тенями, другие - воздухом, третьи - огнём. В общем, варианты решения такой проблемы разнообразные, все зависит от силы и способностей, – прошипела светлая змея.  
– Но, мы видим другой выход, - начала темная. – Окружи своё сознание лесом и представь, что в лесу живут змеи, много змей. Добавь сюда и крылатых, и водных, и огненных змей. Это наиболее идеальный выход для змееуста, потому как змеи могут тебе подсказать и описать тех, кто пытался что-нибудь сделать тебе. И только если тебе попадётся змееуст-легиллементор, тогда он сможет попытаться пробиться через змей. Мы сможем контролировать змеиное войско, но нам нужна для этого постоянная связь с тобой, или тебе надо будет придумать ещё одну защиту, более эффективную.  
- Я очень хочу вас защитить и иметь возможность общаться с вами в любое время, вы умны и очень мне помогаете. С вами интересно поговорить и не чувствуешь себя одиноким, - сказал Гарри. – А так я вижусь с вами только во время медитаций.  
- А может, ты как-то попытаешься изобразить нас на коже своих рук? Только изображение должно быть детальным, а в краску надо будет добавить частичку змеи, – прошипела светлая змея. – О связи мы сами позаботимся.  
- Знаете, а ведь на втором курсе меня ранил своим ядовитым клыком василиск Салазара Слизерина, и в течение нескольких секунд я умирал, – прошипел Гарри.  
- А ты знаешь, что если змея признает тебя своим хозяином, и ты добровольно дашь ей своей крови, а она - своего яду, то такая змея никогда не предаст тебя и не уйдет с другими змееустами? Если же змея не ядовита, то ей надо просто укусить тебя, – темная змейка попыталась заглянуть в глаза Гарри.  
- Я не знал об этом, я про змеиный язык и магию змей очень мало знаю, - расстроено прошипел юноша. - Я вырос среди магглов.  
- Очень плохо, Гарри, - прошипела светлая змея. - Твой враг тоже ведь змееуст, да и старше тебя? У тебя с ним связь, но его душа - это ужас, а змеи у него все умерли. В нем нет равновесия. В его душе царит Хаос.  
- Ничего себе! Кто его так отделал? Вы тогда в опасности, да и я тоже, - Гарри пытался переварить услышанное.  
- Верно, Гарри, мы - твоя душа, и мы в опасности, - подтвердила темная змея.  
- У меня есть идея, - чуть задумавшись, сказал Гарри. - Укусите меня одновременно за левую руку.  
- Зачем? – удивленно прошипели обе его собеседницы.  
- Просто укусите, а я представлю, что вы пьёте мою кровь, и впрыскиваете свой яд, – сказал Гарри. Он сам не ожидал от себя того, что сейчас говорит. Просто ему так хотелось чувствовать себя защищённым.  
Обе змейки подползли к мальчику и впились ему в кисть левой руки, а сам Гарри в этот момент представил, что они пьют его кровь, а затем впрыскивают свой яд. Когда же они оторвались от его кисти, то юноша вообразил, что на месте укуса появляется татуировка, состоящая из трех элементов: лилии и двух змеек. Изображение цветка находилось с тыльной стороны руки. Эту лилию обвивали две змеи. Головы змей склонялись над бутоном.

* * *  
Пока мальчик был погружен в медитацию, к нему в комнату пробрались его родственники. Их привлёк запах сандала. Они уставились на подростка с чувством страха, который легко читался на их лицах. Его лицо было расслабленно. Гарри улыбался, словно видел хороший, добрый сон. Еще больше они испугались, когда увидели, что что-то странное происходит прямо у них на глазах. На тыльной стороне ладони левой руки юноши появились четыре ранки, словно его змеи или вампиры укусили, а вслед за ними - татуировка в виде лилии и двух змей.

- Гарри, а мы не простые змеи, - прошипели змейки, когда все закончилось.  
- Догадываюсь. Вы слишком мудрые для обычных змей, - усмехнулся в ответ юноша  
- Верно, мы василиски, - обрадовала Гарри темная змейка. - Нам положено быть мудрыми.  
- Иди, отдыхай, Гарри, - прошипела светлая. - Здесь всё будет в порядке. Теперь у тебя в душе и разуме царствуют гармония и упорядоченность.  
- До встречи, - улыбнулся подросток и открыл глаза

Гарри открыл глаза и сразу же заметил, что в комнате он не один, и что на него уставились три пары глаз с немым вопросом: «Что здесь происходит?»  
- Что? – резко спросил Гарри.  
- Твоя левая рука... На ней появилась тату всего несколько минут назад, – пропищал Дадли. - И она живая.  
- Тату? – спросил Гарри и взглянул на свою левую руку. Делано удивляясь, он пробормотал:  
- Я только представлял себе, как меня кусают змеи, а потом как появляется татуировка, именно там, где она теперь и находится.  
- Я тоже хочу такую двигающуюся татуировку! – заголосил Дадли.  
- Но без магии это не получится, если ты не сквиб, - тут же заметил Гарри. - Такую можно сделать в магическом тату-салоне.  
- Правда? Ты возьмёшь меня с собой и сделаешь мне тату? – глаза у Дадли горели таким желанием, что Гарри удивленно на него уставился. Казалось, что желание иметь такую магическое тату просто убило в Дадли любые предрассудки о магии.  
- А с чего вдруг такая заинтересованность и желание узнать магию и всё о нашем мире? – ядовито прошипел Гарри, правда, на человеческом языке.  
- Видишь ли, Гарри, мы сами не понимаем всего. Стоит тебе появиться в нашем доме, в нас возникает агрессия, ненависть по отношению к тебе. Всё, что нам хочется, - это доставить тебе проблемы, делать гадости. Представь, как можно жить так целых тринадцать лет. Всё началось, когда тебе исполнилось 3 года. Именно в этот период дети начинают осознавать себя, - вздохнул Вернон.  
- Вы хотите сказать, что кто-то воздействовал на вас? – уточнил с легким скепсисом Гарри.  
- Черт его знает, - скривился Вернон. - Если кто и может это разобрать и выяснить, то только ты. Просто, совсем недавно словно пелена с глаз упала. И теперь мы можем нормально разговаривать с тобой и перестали злиться по поводу и без. Мы перепробовали всё, что могли, чтобы нормально с тобой общаться и хорошо относиться к тебе, но у нас ничего не получалось. Когда ты уезжал в свою школу, нам становилось легче, и мы не чувствовали себя обязанными над тобой издеваться, но как только ты возвращался на летние каникулы, всё повторялось, словно наваждение какое-то. - Нам всегда была интересна магия, - тихо сказала Петуния. - Но, увы, она нам недоступна.

- О чём они говорят? – раздалось тихое шипение с левой руки Гарри.  
- О своей странной ненависти ко мне, в частности, и к магии, в целом, - прошипел в ответ Гарри, а затем передал «друзьям» весь свой разговор, вызвав страх и любопытство у родственников.  
- Это похоже на то, будто их специально отдаляли от тебя, – прошипела черная змейка, а затем добавила с сожалением. - А ты ведь по-настоящему одинок, Гарри.  
- Директор манипулирует тобой. Шляпа отправляла тебя в Слизерин из-за нас, она чувствовала нас, но вот рассказать она ничего не могла, и ты сделал неправильный выбор, – добавила светлая змейка.  
- Тетя, похоже, меня обманули, - Гарри посмотрел на Петунию Дурсль. - Я - марионетка, как сказали змеи, и неправильно выбрал себе факультет, потому что поверил директору. Я просил его не отправлять меня сюда, но он делал это раз за разом. Слизеринцы много знают, а я…, - юноша махнул рукой.  
- Это ужасно, Гарри, - сказала тётя Петуния, прикрыв ладонью свой рот.  
- Гарри, если хочешь выяснить, кто отравлял тебе жизнь и почему, используй на родственниках гипноз, - прошипели змеи.  
- Тётя, вы согласны подвергнуться гипнозу? - спросил Гарри.  
- Мы не против. Нам бы самим хотелось выяснить, кто испоганил нам всем жизнь, – твердо произнесла Петуния.  
- Что ж, тогда завтра и начнём, сразу после завтрака, а сегодня я ещё почитаю…, - решил Гарри.


	5. Глава 4 Верный враг или всё же друг?

Глава 4. Верный враг или всё же друг?

Утро выдалось чудесное. Драко Малфой сидел на своём месте за столом и внимательно смотрел на своего крёстного, который опять начал поливать грязью Гарри Поттера.  
- Крёстный, чем же он тебе не угодил на этот раз? - спросил Драко, осознавая, что Снейп его уже достал и сил держать себя в руках почти не осталось.  
- Его отец издевался надо мной, а он так похож на отца и так же себя ведет. Высокомерный зазнайка, вот он кто! - последовал ответ Северуса Снейпа.  
- А мне так не кажется, крёстный. Ты никогда не следил за ним? - Драко принялся разглаживать салфетку на коленях,. - Поттер всегда молчит перед ответом, словно обдумывая свои действия, а потом идёт в бой, да и то часто не он отвечает, а гриффиндорцы. Складывается такое ощущение, будто ему и слова не дают сказать: ни за, ни против. Мне ведь перед первым курсом действительно хотелось с ним подружиться, по-настоящему, а не из-за его славы. Первый раз я увидел его у мадам Малкин, но тогда я не знал о том, что это Поттер, он был таким тихим и забитым. Сейчас я, просмотрев на своё, да и его, поведение, понимаю, что он ведёт себя больше как слизеринец. Вот вам пример: он не использует свою славу. Мне кажется, ему не место в Гриффиндоре. Он настоящий Слизеринец. Его место с нами. Я уверен, что и остальные это понимают. Грифы пытаются скрыть его не соответствие их представлениям, вот и всё, - сказал Драко Малфой.  
- Слизерин? Поттер на Слизерине? - хором воскликнули отец и крестный.  
- Да у него есть слизеринские черты, без них бы он не смог так долго прожить. Он змееуст, а эти «светленькие» не приветствуют такие таланты, которые ярко выражены у Слизеринцев. Я думаю, что Гарри умеет думать и принимать правильные решения, но ему не дают этого делать. Да, я совершил глупость тогда, а потом не смог избавиться от иллюзий, но вот то, что я увидел в конце прошедшего учебного года, меня сильно задело. Ему никто не помогал справиться со смертью крёстного. Все смотрели на него и говорили: «Он же мальчик-который-выжил, он сам справиться». Но я этого не заметил. Я видел, как он осунулся и ещё больше погрузился в отчаяние. И твои действия, крёстный, были неуместны. Я ведь понимаю, с каким трудом ему все даётся, - ответил на вопрос крестного Драко.  
- Что же ты будешь теперь делать, сын? - спросила Нарцисса Малфой.  
- Мне жалко его, и мне хочется с ним дружить. Видно, что ему запудрили мозги. Ещё перед завтраком я попросил домовика отправить с совой официальное письмо с извинениями лорду Поттеру. Он ведь уже лорд, а я всего лишь наследник, следовательно, я должен первым извиниться перед ним, мама.  
- Ты официально извинился за свои действия? - пробормотал Люциус.  
- Да, отец! Я не хочу служить ни Волдеморту, ни Дамблдору. Один убивает чистокровных волшебников и хочет быть бессмертным, второй - такой же, если не хуже. Их обоих не устраивают предатели крови и чистокровные. Следовательно, следуя методу исключения, остаётся только Поттер. Я уверен, именно за ним будущее магического мира. Тем более, отец, что мне нравится Гарри. Он мне нравится как партнер. Я хочу, чтобы его перевели в Слизерин, - сказал Драко.  
От таких слов у всех сидящих в малой столовой Малфой-менора перехватило дыхание, они выпали в ступор, а лица превратились в маски. И только один подросток сидел и ехидно улыбался.  
- Хм, Люциус, похоже, внуков у тебя не будет, - только и смог проговорить Северус через какое-то время.

Пока Драко Малфой рассказывал своим родителям и крестному причины отказа от служения Волдеморту и Дамблдору, Гарри Поттер сидел в своей комнате и готовился к предстоящему сеансу гипноза.  
Веритасерум ему было просто не сварить по нескольким причинам: отсутствие рецепта, отсутствие ингредиентов, да и не был он уверен в том, что зелье вообще подействует на магглов.  
Его размышления были прерваны стуком в окно, открыв которое он обнаружил чёрного филина с гербовым кольцом на одной лапке. И свитком пергамента, перетянутым серебряной ленточкой, концы которой скрывались под сургучовой печатью, с таким же гербом, на другой.  
Гарри очень заинтересовался письмом, так как уже прошло много времени с окончания пятого курса, а писем от друзей всё не было и не было. Оказалось, что оно от его врага, Драко Малфоя. Но так как писем не было вообще, то для мальчика и это было в радость. Даже, если это письмо от врага.  
- Ну, хоть враги меня помнят, вернее, один враг, - сказал вслух Гарри. Разломив сургучовую печать, мальчик углубился в текст письма, которое не замедлило его удивить и тронуть.

_«Дорогой мой, любимый лорд Гарри Поттер!  
Я, наследник рода Малфоев, Драко Малфой, прошу простить меня, за все оскорбления, произнесенные в Ваш адрес за прошедшие пять лет со дня нашего с Вами знакомства.  
Такой шаг с моей стороны обоснован несколькими причинами. Первой причиной является то, что Вы отвергли мою руку, а я повёл себя недостойно, обидевшись на Вас и развязав наше противостояние. Сейчас, спустя пять лет, я понимаю, что был не прав.  
Вторая причина вытекает из первой. Я повзрослел, рассмотрел все наши стычки с разных сторон и пришёл к выводу, что Ваше поведение всегда было поведением истинного слизеринца. Но это пытаются скрыть другие гриффиндорцы и часто в стычках отвечают за Вас, Вы заметили?  
Третей моей причиной является то, что Вы мне нравитесь и очень сильно. Мне хочется обнять Вас, поцеловать в губы, но, увы, я не знаю, как Вы на это отреагируете.  
Я, Драко Малфой, согласно причинам, описанным ранее, приношу Вам, Лорд Поттер, свои извинения за эти пять лет нашего противостояния. Я согласен принять любое Ваше решение, каким бы оно ни было. А так же буду ждать ответного письма с Вашим решением.  
Искренне Ваш, наследник рода Малфоев,  
Драко Люциус Малфой.»_

- Мда, мой школьный враг и слизеринец, Драко Малфой, написал мне письмо с официальными извинениями, в традициях аристократии, – прошипел вслух Гарри.  
- Официальное письмо с извинениями? – с неверием прошипели змеи на его татуировке.  
- Да, официальное. А причина, по которой он написал это письмо, очень проста: Драко влюбился в меня, – прошипел в ответ Гарри.  
- Что же ты ему ответишь?  
- Не знаю, но он мне тоже нравиться. Такой беленький, кусачий, с серебряными глазками, – ответил Гарри, а в конце ответа прикрыл глаза и стал представлять себе это чудо.  
- Знаешь, ответь ему в таком же аристократическом тоне, а так же укажи причины, которые подвигли тебя принять его извинения, – сказала чёрная змейка. - Да, ещё ты сетовал, что не сможешь перевестись в Слизерин, а тут такие возможности, его папочка - член попечительского совета. Он же для своего…  
- И откуда вы это всё знаете? – спросил Гарри своих змеек.  
- Так ты всё это слышал ещё на предыдущих курсах, – заявили змейки ему в ответ.  
- Ммм… А что? Попрошу Люциуса, он же для своего сынка всё, что хочешь, сделает…  
- Да, напиши Лорду Малфою, только на гербовой бумаге, а то может и отказать.  
- И где я вам возьму изображение своего герба, я герба отца-то не знаю, – прошипел Гарри.  
- Бестолочь! Сам с помощью магии сделаешь. Только бумагу нужного формата возьми, потом сложи стопочкой, а сверху положи руку с родовым перстнем и скажи: «Гербусродус».  
- Гарри, а филин-то не улетает. Посмотри, может, он ещё чего-нибудь тебе не отдал, – прошипела белая змейка.  
- Вижу, сейчас посмотрю, в чём дело, – прошипел Гарри, подходя к филину. - Тут ещё мешочек к его лапке привязан.

В мешочке оказался забавный перстень в виде змеи с изумрудными глазами, который сразу же понравился мальчику.  
- Он мне подарок прислал и записку, где говорит, что перстень дарит в знак своей искренности, - зашипел Гарри. - А ещё пишет, что до палочек колдовали с помощью посохов и колец.  
Змеиное колечко Гарри надел на безымянный палец, чтобы помнить, что Драко сам захотел встречаться. Гарри создал гербовую бумагу и сел писать письма семье Малфой. Одно письмо было для Драко. В нем он признавался блондину в ответных чувствах и сообщал, что официально попросил разрешения родителей Драко на встречи. А второе – для Люциуса Малфоя. Юноша просил аристократа помочь ему с переводом в Слизерин, а так же упомянул, что просит разрешения на встречи с наследником рода Малфоев.  
Ещё Гарри решил обратиться в банк. В письме он решил наехать на Гринготтс из-за того, что гоблины не сообщили ему, что он является лордом Поттером.  
Прикрепив письма для семьи Малфой к их филину, он отправил ответ. А вместе с Буклей Гарри отправил письмо в банк.  
Закончив все дела, связанные с корреспонденцией, Гарри отправился в гостиную проводить сеанс гипноза для родственников.

* * *  
Но вернёмся к Малфоям.  
- Сын, ты что сделал? – спросил Люциус у сына .  
- Отправил лорду Поттеру письмо с официальными извинениями. А что такого? – спросил Драко, невинно хлопая глазками.  
- Ты только что сказал, что любишь этого растрёпанного выскочку, – взвился Северус Снейп. - Да он пошлёт тебя куда подальше и не подавится. Люциус, всё же ты внуков не увидишь.  
- Сын, ты меня сильно удивил… - начал было говорить Люциус, но был прерван чёрным филином, влетевшим в окно обеденного зала Малфой-менора.  
Сначала птица подлетела к Люциусу и скинула перед ним конверт, а затем к Драко, и тоже отдала тому письмо. Выполнив свои дела, филин улетел в окно.  
- Это от него, - сказали оба Малфоя и углубились в чтение писем.

_« Дорогой Драко, наследник рода Малфоев,  
Я, Генрих Джеймс Лейла Поттер Эванс, принимаю Ваши извинения на основании перечисленных Вами причин и в ответ так же прошу простить меня за недостойное поведение.  
Вы мне тоже очень нравитесь, Драко, наследник Малфоев. Я должен был быть в Слизерине, но из-за нашей размолвки перед первым курсом при распределении я выбрал не тот факультет, о чём сейчас очень сильно жалею.  
Давайте попробуем построить новые отношения, начнем все с чистого листа.  
Искренне Ваш,  
Лорд Поттер, Лорд Эванс.»_

Пока Драко читал своё письмо и впадал в ступор от каждой последующей строчки, Люциус тоже был погружен в чтение, не успевая удивляться серьезности и официальности написанного.

_«Уважаемый лорд Люциус Малфой,  
В связи с некоторыми обстоятельствами меня распределили не на тот факультет. Только теперь, спустя пять лет, я начинаю понимать, что сделал неправильный выбор.  
Я знаю, что Вы, как член попечительского совета, ничего не пожалеете для своего единственного сына, Драко. Драко влюблён в меня, да и я, честно говоря, тоже люблю его, но показать это в школе раньше я не мог. Я прошу у. Вас разрешения на встречи с Драко.  
Помогите мне попасть в Слизерин, тогда мы с Драко сможем проводить вместе больше времени, не вызывая очень сильных подозрений.  
Я простил Драко и сам попросил у него прощения за свои действия, которые не соответствовали кодексу чистокровных волшебников.  
С уважением,  
Лорд Генрих Джеймс Лейла Поттер Эванс._  
P.S.: Передайте мои искренние извинения, как от главы рода, Северусу Снейпу за действия моего отца.»

- Мда, – сказал Люциус, - чего я не ожидал от Поттера, так это того, что он последует магическим традициям, что он сам принесёт извинения и, как и всякий слизеринец, захочет получить выгоду от уже существующих знакомств и возможностей.  
- Что же он у тебя потребовал, Люциус? – спросили хором Нарцисса и Северус.  
- Он попросил помощь в переводе его в Слизерин, – сказал Люциус.  
- Папа, он написал мне, что принимает мои извинения, а также попросил прощения за свои действия. Ещё он написал, что хочет официально со мной встречаться, – выпалил Драко, глядя на взрослых.  
- Драко, он у меня попросил разрешения на встречи с тобой. И я даю его, но от тебя требуется очень многое. Нужно, чтобы Гарри стал аристократом и понимал нас.  
- Отец, из этих писем видно, что он это и пытается сделать, и я помогу ему. Я сам попросил у него шанса, и теперь, когда я его получил, я не буду таким, каким был в одиннадцать лет.  
- Удачи тебе, сынок, – сказала Нарцисса.  
- Мда, а Поттер действительно вырос. Его письма говорят сами за себя, – сказал Северус Снейп, а про себя решил, что попробует изменить своё отношение к этому пареньку.


	6. Глава 5

Глава 5

- Отец, из этих писем видно, что он это и пытается сделать, и я помогу ему. Я сам просил у него шанса, и теперь, когда я его получил, я не буду таким, каким был в одиннадцать лет.  
- Удачи тебе сынок, – сказала Нарцисса.  
- Мда, Поттер действительно вырос. Его письма действительно говорят сами за себя, – сказал Северус Снейп, а про себя решил, что попробует изменить своё отношение к этому пареньку.

… Закончив все дела с корреспонденцией, Гарри отправился в гостиную проводить сеанс гипноза c родственниками.  
Зайдя в комнату, он увидел сидящих родственников, которые смотрели на него с небольшим страхом и нетерпением.  
- Ты всё же будешь проводить сеанс гипноза? – с какой-то неуверенностью и страхом спросил Дадли.  
- Да, буду. Я вычитал, что с помощью глубокого погружения в гипнотический сон, можно провести человека назад через рождение и смерть, - сказал Гарри, ухмыляясь, - и узнать все, что ему говорили и что делали. Но я буду проводить гипноз на одном из вас, а остальные будут смотреть и слушать ответы.  
- Мы согласны, - с облегчением выдали его родственники.  
- Тогда начнём. Кто первый?  
- Я, пусть буду я, - сказал Вернон.  
- Хорошо дядя, тогда сядьте поудобнее и расслабьтесь. – сказал Гарри доставая из кармана самодельный маятник сделанный из шнурка и колёсика от старой игрушки – машинки, сломанной в детстве Дадли.  
- Что дальше? – спросил Вернон, глядя на Гарри.  
- Теперь дядя вам надо расслабиться и смотреть на маятник, - сказал Гарри, подходя к мужчине.  
Вернон смотрел на то, как перед его лицом, мальчик стал раскачивать маятник, и его глаза невольно стали смотреть за предметом.  
- Вы очень спокойны и расслабленны, - стал говорить Гарри, а Вернон почувствовал как его тело подчиняясь словам юноши становится расслабленным. – теперь вы чувствуете что ваше тело тяжелеет, и вы не можете пошевелиться.  
- Вы чувствуете, как медленно погружаетесь в сон. – Мягкий голос Гарри обволакивал сознание Вернона, и тот слушая его погружался в состояния сна. – вам сниться сон, что вы находитесь в своём доме пятнадцать лет назад, а на порог вашего дома подкинули сверток с ребёнком, что вы почувствовали в тот момент?  
- Я был очень удивлён тем фактом что ребёнка подкинули к нам. Был небольшой интерес почему же ребёнка не отнесли в приют. Узнав что ты племянник Петунии я подумал о том нам просто оставили тебя и при тебе было письмо которое ничего не объясняло. До того момента как мы взяли письмо мы нормально относились к маленькому ребёнку, но после того как мы прочитали мы стали постепенно становиться враждебнее к тебе.  
- Что было в письме? И какие чувства вызвало у вас это письмо? – задал свои вопросы Гарри, а петуния сидела в кресле и смотрела, как её муж рассказывал о том дне, хотя она точно помнила, что до сеанса сколько раз они старались так и не могли вспомнить, как появился Гарри у них и почему они так к нему относятся.  
- В письме было написано, что ты племянник Петунии, что тебя надо держать в строгости, как в колонии, и заставить тебя не верить в магию. Мы очень удивились этому, но потом, после письма у нас чесались руки. Нам казалась, будто бумага была пропитана чем то, потому как она слегка просвечивала и было такое ощущение, что на неё что-то пролили, причём жирное. – Сказал Вернон.  
Дадли и Петуния сидели и смотрели за сеансом и не могли вымолвить не слова, настолько их повергло в шок, то, что без магии можно заставить человека говорить то, что было так давно, а ещё то, что даже то что они не помнили. Это дало Петунии повод подумать а так ли уж хороша магия, что даже не используя магию Гарри, смог заставить её мужа говорить то что он не помнил. Да и обычные люди могут тоже, что и маги, только другими средствами и методами…  
- Что же произошло после прочтения письма? – задал очередной вопрос Мальчик.  
- После прочтения мы стали забывать, как ты оказался у нас, и нам казалось, что ты живёшь тут с самого рождения. Так же мы стали с каждым днём всё агрессивней относиться по отношению к тебе, и уже сами не понимали, почему ведём себя так. Мы пытались измениться, но это происходило ненадолго, и мы снова становились такими, каких ты видел всё своё детство.  
- То есть после прочтения вы стали негативно ко мне относиться?  
- Да – решила высказаться Петуния, - мы стали как ненормальные унижать и оскорблять тебя. Как ты думаешь, зачем мы оставляли тебя этой кошатнице?  
- И зачем? – спросил Гарри тётю, но ответил ему Вернон, всё ещё находящийся в гипнотическом сне:  
- Мы пытались отдохнуть от ненависти и дать расслабиться тебе, но после того как ты возвращался всё повторялось.  
- Спасибо дядя, а теперь, когда я щелкну пальцами, вы проснётесь и сбросите с себя действие зелий от забывчивости, ненависти и больше никогда на вас не подействуют такие зелья и заклятия. – сказал Гарри щёлкая пальцами.  
- Что со мной было? Как я мог говорить то, что не помню? – спросил Вернон.  
- Всё просто дядя. В книге про гипноз, было написано, что его используют при травмах головы, когда пациент потеряет память. И так же с помощью гипноза можно перевести человека через рубеж рождения – смети, и вы смогли бы рассказать о предыдущей вашей жизни.  
- Очень сильно, ты мне помог справиться, я не чувствую никакой агрессии и ненависти.  
- Гипноз схож с магической наукой как Легелименция, с помощью которой можно прочитать мысли и заклятием Империус, которое заставляет человека подчиняться. В немагическом мире это называется программированием мозга, но магия агрессивнее. На мне использовали это заклятие, и я скажу вам ощущения наверняка похуже. Ты помнишь кто ты, но ты как раб тебе приказали и ты должен сделать. я быстро научился на уроке сбрасывать это заклятие так что на меня оно не действует. Так же как Империус действует цыганский гипноз, ты добровольно делаешь то что тебе скажут.  
- Ничего себе, так мы обычные люди тоже можем многое да?  
- Да тётя. Так же можно гипнотизировать через телевизор, глаз не видит 25й кадр, но если его вставить, и разместить там информацию - программу то человек выполнит её. А вы дядя с братом очень, много смотрите ТВ, и немного полноваты.  
- Ты прав, мы полноваты, и что делать?  
- Ну, я сварил некоторые зелья, например нормализации пищеварения и похудения. Хотите, могу вам их отдать?  
- Хорошо, Гарри, - сказал Вернон, - можешь идти в свою комнату, и спасибо тебе.  
- Всегда, пожалуйста, дядя, а сейчас я пойду, поразмышляю, над тем, что узнал. Хотя и сейчас могу сказать, что мне не нравится все, что со мной и с вами произошло.

Меня действительно поразило, что меня подкинули как какую-то тряпку на порог дома родственников, а не передали в руки. Ещё это письмо, которое было пропитано зельями, наверняка директор постарался. Да и Рон, вел себя при Драко всегда вызывающе, как будто я не должен был увидеть другое лицо и поведение Драко. Всё было подстроено. В общем, все мои догадки подтвердились. Как же я был глуп, - думал Гарри, - ну ничего мы ещё посмотрим, кто победит.  
Поднявшись к себе в комнату Гарри запер дверь и, использовав браслет, отправился на уроки цыганской магии, которые доставляли ему массу удовольствий.  
Использовав свои связи в таборе, Гарри достал для себя новую незарегистрированную палочку из берёзы и яда василиска, с помощью, которой он будет колдовать в школе, а сейчас он учился обходиться без неё. Как сказал ему Баро, - ты без неё ничего не можешь, а только зря теряешь время. Учись обходиться руками и своим телом в колдовстве. Это лучше чем простая деревяшка.  
Слова Баро крепко запали в душу Гарри, и теперь он осваивался с колдовством без палочки. Однако это были не все уроки. Он так же учился цыганскому гипнозу, и зельям. Как он узнал на втором уроке занятий, цыгане очень хорошо умели готовить зелья, делать артефакты, и чем занять время в пути. Цыганские песни и танцы, очень помогали скрасить скучное время.  
Но ускользая на день на уроки в табор, Гарри не забывал и про другие свои занятия и увлечения. Теперь легилимент попав в голову к мальчишке увидел бы только лес, и подумал что всё просто и быстро можно узнать, но пройдя немного вглубь натыкался на ядовитых змей, яд которых воздействовал на душу и был энергией, которая травила атакующего. Так же всех змей было вообще не различить, настолько они слились с лесом, что их было не заметно, но тем не менее мозг был защищен. Для тех же, кто попробовал бы пролететь над лесом был сюрприз в виде крылатых змей, огненных, воздушных. Так же было и не подкопаться, таких легилиментов встретили бы змеи живущие в земле. И каждое действие змей контролировалось двумя змеями – половинками души, самого мальчика.  
Используя свою сову, мальчик достал для себя много артефактов из тёмного переулка, таких как для защиты и нападения, от легилименции, а так же учебники по зельям.  
Но самым главным было то, что помимо этих наук он прочитал все магловские статьи про гипноз, магию, медитацию и готовился теперь к самому важному событию, вызвать в большом зале своих родителей и попросить их рассказать, про их смерть и причины встать на эту, светлую сторону…

Пока Гарри учился и впитывал в себя новые знания, наследник рода Малфой, готовился к предстоящей встрече со своим бывшим Врагом, а ныне своим парнем. Конечно, писем от Гарри приходило мало, но общий смысл был таков, что всему своё время.  
Гарри не рассказывал ему, о своих занятия, и Драко даже не догадывался о том чему подвергнется при их встрече в этом учебном году. Драко никому не сказал из своих однофакультетников, что он наладил деловые отношения с героем магического мира. Их ждёт очень большой сюрприз…  
Драко за эти два месяца пересмотрел всё своё поведение в отношении Гарри и не собирался сдаваться. Всё что он хотел с первого курса, так это стать другом Гарри Поттера, и теперь его мечта почти осуществилась. Хоть не друг, а зато ближе.  
Как всегда бывает, всегда не замечаешь, как проходит время, вот так же и Гарри и Драко не заметили, как пролетело лето и на пороге стояло двадцатое августа, первая их встреча как будущих друзей и любовников и всем известным…


	7. Глава 6

Глава 6  
не бечено

Это лето действительно очень быстро пролетело, и Гарри было жаль, что на отдых всего-то отводится два месяца. Пусть даже два, но они сильно отличались от всех летних месяцев его предыдущей жизни. Никто его не третировал и в особенности не пытался причинить ему боль…  
Его родственники были сильно разозлены на волшебников за то, что им пришлось все шестнадцать лет унижать своего племянника? И вылилось бы это в кровавую резню, если бы их не сдерживал Гарри. После того случая с гипнозом дяди Вернона, прошло всего полторы недели, но итоги просто поражали. Принимая зелья, два представителя рода Дурслей, постепенно худели. Это было заметно по их одежде которая становилась им все большой по размеру, каждый второй день. Это похудение было просто радостной отдушиной для Петунии, ведь сейчас ей приходилось меньше готовить для Вернона и Дадли, потому как кажется что гипноз зацепил их обоих, и слова направленные на нейтрализацию зелий возымели эффект.  
Сам же Гарри сейчас пребывал в своей комнате и, читая очередное письмо, от Драко пытался представлять его, а про себя повторял: Драко, мой Драко, такой беленький, кусачий, с серебряными глазками, что ты сейчас делаешь?  
В очередном письме Драко расспрашивал Гарри о том когда у него день рождение и что он собирается делать в этот день, но самым забавным был вопрос: «Гарри хочешь приехать ко мне в поместье или я к тебе на твое день рождение?»  
Это будет забавно посетить поместье Малфоев, да и кто меня искать то будет там? – спросил сам себя Гарри, - а так хоть смогу посмотреть дом чистокровного волшебника, и попытаюсь наладить хоть какие-то контакты с аристократией. А сюда, Драко даже стыдно приглашать, хотя если чуть подкрасить да побелить, может что и выйдет. Но ведь это не единственная проблема, проблема в том, что мои родственники маглы или сквибы, а Драко чистокровный волшебник, и как он отнесётся к ним один черт знает. Сами же Дурсли разозлены на магов и, по крайней мере, могут пока что терпеть только меня, а как они вообще отнесутся к магам принадлежащих стороне, которая убила мою маму, тетину сестру, это я не знаю, но попробовать пригласить Драко к себе можно, но надо узнать мнение родственничков.

Разговор с родственниками состоялся вечером на кухне, результатом которого стало одобрение встретиться с этим магом…:  
- Дядя, тётя. Я переписываюсь с одним магом, к которому испытываю некоторые чувства. – Начал разговор я.  
- Ты же разуверился в магах Гарри, да и мы после того что они с нам сделали их не слишком то жалуем теперь. – Отозвалась моя тётя.  
- Дело в том что общество магов имеет аристократию, к которой отношусь и я, и простых магов, в общем походит на не магическое общество. Но тут ещё есть нюансы.  
- Какие Гарри? - спросил Вернон.  
- Маги бывают чистокровными, четвертекровными, полукровными, и грязнокровными. Ещё бывают сквибы, люди родившиеся у магов лишенные магической силы. Я аристократ и четвертекровка, это значит что мой отец чистокровный маг и в его роду, предки были на протяжении несколько лет одни лишь маги, изредка магическую кровь разбавляли. Для этого женились на полукровках или четвертекровках.  
- Как это отношение имеет место быть? – задал вопрос до сих пор молчавший Дадли.  
- Дело в том что магическое общество имеет свою культуру и свои традиции, которые сохраняются благодаря чистокровным, четвертекровным, полукровным магами и сквибами, которые воспитывались в магическом обществе. Общество делится на тёмных и светлых магов.  
Когда в магический мир приходят полукровные маги грязнокровки и дети сквибов живших в не магическом мире, они приносят свою культуру и пытаются разрушить устои и культуру магического мира. Они пытаются подстроить его под себя. Ведь некоторые есть верующие и они верят что тьма это зараза, от которой нужно держаться подальше, а, следовательно, что нам не понятно надо запретить или уничтожить. Так как тёмные маги отличаются от светлых, и светлых больше, возникает конфликт, и тёмных пытаются вырезать под корень и разрушить их традиции.  
- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что в магическом мире идет война, из-за того, что не всем нравится то что существуют тёмная магия? – задала вопрос Петуния, ставшая понимать, более лучше причину войны, про которую рассказывала ей сестра.  
- Да тётя, именно из-за того что существуют тёмные маги их пытаются уничтожить олицетворяя с ними зло и беды с несчастьями, – ответил Гарри. – Но если два мира начнут сближаться то магглы нас просто напросто быстро убьют не разбирая кто тёмный а кто светлый…  
- Что относительно того мага про которого ты начал рассказывать в начале нашего разговора? – спросил Вернон.  
- Его отец аристократ и сторонник соблюдения традиций. Он служит тёмному лорду, который пытался меня убить в один год. Сам тёмный лорд выступая на стороне аристократии пытается сопротивляться грязнокровным волшебникам и светлой стороне, которые разрушают традиции и приносят в магический мир не магические традиции и веру.  
- Мой парень, написал мне что хотел бы встретиться на мой день рождения, но вопрос заключается в том что либо я приезжаю к нему в его фамильный замок, либо он приезжает к нам, – ответил на вопросы опекунов Гарри.  
- Тебе не кажется, что наш дом, как-то не располагает к приёму человека такого социального статуса?.. – начала тётя Петуния, но была прервана ехидным хихиканьем Гарри.  
- Ну, я Лорд Поттер, прожил здесь свои шестнадцать лет и ничего страшного. Всегда можно позвать магов-строителей и сделать ремонт дома, за очень короткие сроки.  
- Почему ты стремишься встретиться с ним? Что ты ещё можешь рассказать про этого мага? – задал вопрос Дадли, чуть краснея от того что и сам был не прочь переспать с парнем, а вернее со своим братцем.  
Всё же изредка подглядывая за Гарри, Дадли видел своего брата-мага голышом. Ему было завидно, что его брат худой, а сам он весит очень много и нормальные парни, да и девушки с ним не очень-то хотят лечь в постель. Побаиваются что раздавит. Переспать с братом проще, так как вряд ли он будет сопротивляться, или же его ждёт наказание.  
Теперь, когда выяснилось, почему его родители и он сам вели себя так ужасно по отношению к Гарри, ему хотелось наладить контакт с братом и потом уже возможно он сможет оказаться в постели с ним. Ему было радостно что его брат гей. Но пойти на первый контакт давало незнание ориентации Гарри.  
- Учиться мести можно только у слизеринцев! Я учусь на Гриффиндоре, противоположном факультете и между нашими факультетами идёт война. Я должен был поступить на Слизерин, но меня заставили принять решение пойти в Гриффиндор. Драко слизеринец и мне хотелось бы научиться быть слизеринцем, так как я лорд Слизерин ещё, но увы, я не могу соответствовать качествам слизеринца…  
- Что же Гарри, мы тоже не прочь изменить наш характер и не прочь познакомиться с другими магами, а то мы как ты выразился знаем только светлых магов. Ты можешь поехать к нему или пригласить его к нам, – с этими словами опекуны поднялись со своих мест показывая что разговор кончен, и пошли заниматься своими делами.  
- Гарри, я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, - сказал слегка зажимаясь кузен.  
- Тогда пошли в мою комнату, - ответил ему Гарри.  
Пройдя в комнату Гарри уселся на кровать и стал смотреть на своего брата, который закрыл за собой дверь и прислонившись к ней закрыв глаза стал говорить всё что было у него на душе.  
- Гарри вот уже на протяжении года я неимоверно хочу тебя попросить показать что-нибудь ещё из реальной магии, с тех пор как ты отогнал дементоров прошлым летом, я стал думать, как бы склонить тебя к этому. Сейчас, когда спало действие той бурды, что нам спаивали, моё желание так и не пропало.  
На такие слова Гарри на некоторое время впал в ступор, а выйдя из него, спросил:  
- Ты ведь не отступишься?  
- Нет, – последовал ответ, – мне интересно узнать реальную магию. Все мои игрушки на компьютере, сплошь и рядом содержат магический оттенок. У многих моих друзей и знакомых стоят такие игрушки, но лишь я могу соприкоснуться с реальным волшебником, с моим братом.  
- Довольно интересно, и что тебе и им нравятся такие игрушки? Как они относятся к волшебству?  
- Знаешь, некоторым действительно хотелось бы увидеть реальное волшебство, и пообщаться с реальным магом, но большинство не верит в магию, – ответил мне Дадли, но вдруг замявшись спросил: Хочешь посмотреть как маглы представляют магический мир и магов?  
- Хотелось бы, - последовал ответ Гарри.  
- Пошли ко мне в комнату, я как раз хотел поиграть в игру, заодно и тебе покажу.  
На этих словах они пошли в комнату Дадли и Гарри стал знакомиться с миром магглов ещё ближе…  
Написать ответное письмо перед сном, не составило большого труда. Используя свою новую перьевую ручку со змейкой, Гарри аккуратно написал письмо Драко и, запечатав, отправил его вместе с филином Малфоев.

Драко Малфой был очень взвинчен. Вот уже довольно давно он ждал своего филина с ответным письмом от Гарри. Его родители и крёстный тоже были не в лучшем настроении. От того что наследник не мог сидеть на одном месте и вышагивал по столовой у Нарциссы разыгралась мигрень и она отшутившись от мужа и его друга ушла в музыкальную гостиную и оставила мужчин разбираться с настроением Драко.  
Сову Драко Малфой послал ещё днем, и ответ планировал получить вечером, но письма так и не было.  
- Ну почему он так долго молчит? Что случилось? – спросил в какой раз сам себя Драко, но на этот раз уже вслух.  
- Сын перестань себя вести словно девица. – резко сказал Люциус. – ты же не знаешь почему задержалось письмо, может что случилось…  
Но закончить ему так и не удалось так как перед юным Малфоем появился домовик и протянул ему письмо, прочитав которое Драко ненадолго задумался. Сам же текст письма гласило:  
_Привет Дракон!__  
Прости меня, что я послал свой ответ очень поздно. Неделю назад я проводил сеанс гипноза для родственников и узнал много интересного. Оказывается, моим родственникам подливали зелье ярости, и они вели себя ужасно. Но это слабо сказано. Оказывается Дамблдор, делал это и растил из меня послушную, забитую куклу.__  
Естественно мои родственники не в восторге от того что промучили меня всю мою жизнь. Они хотят мести. Так как ты слизеринец и более искусен в этом деле, конечно не так как Люциус, но все, же многому можешь научить меня и моих родственников.__  
Относительно твоего вопроса провести вместе день моего рождения, Я хочу отметить день рождения в твоей компании и вместе Родственниками, но всё упирается в вопрос, дом родственников не является презентабельным для аристократа, готов ли ты закрыть на этот факт свои глаза?  
Так же мне бы хотелось поделиться с тобой и лордом Малфоем интересной информацией.  
Сегодня брат предложил мне сыграть в компьютерную игру. Герой игры маг, который борется с другими игроками, используя заклинания, мечи, луки и другое оружие. Используя смешанное оружие, он достигает своей цели. Такая игра, как объяснил мне брат, показывает, как не магическое население воспринимает магов. Но так, же население делится на несколько групп людей, которые по-разному относятся к магам:  
Первая группа это люди, которые ненавидят магию или непонятные явления.  
Вторая группа – это те, кто не верит, что существует магия.  
Третья группа – это те, кому всё равно есть ли магия или нет.  
Четвертая группа – это те, кто верит в магию, к таким людям относятся готы, они даже пытаются делать некоторые тёмные ритуалы.  
Моя брат сказал мне что он хочет видеть настоящую магию в действии нежели чем этот муляж, хотя признаёт что в их обществе есть те кто реально обладает способностями, и те кто, притворяясь обманывает людей.  
В общем, мой ответ на твой вопрос о том, что бы я приехал к тебе или ты ко мне я отвечу так:  
- я хочу провести этот день, как с родственниками, так и с тобой. Если бы их можно было взять в Малфой мэнор, я бы согласился приехать с ними. Если ты хочешь, приезжай ко мне и тогда я более лучше познакомлю тебя с магловским миром.__  
После той игры мне пришла в голову идея, - а почему бы не использовать возможности двух миров что бы устранить Дамблдора?  
Твой Гарри!_  
После того как Драко прочитал письмо он передал его отцу. И стал ждать результата, который незамедлительно последовал:  
- Драко собирай вещи! – ты должен понять, что могут предложить нам маглы, а так же постараешься понять, что, там натворил директор. Так же ты проведёшь, там несколько дней и это не обсуждается! – ответил Лорд Малфой, глядя на ошарашенного сына.  
- Да отец! – ответил, слегка вздрогнув Драко, и поспешил в свою комнату…


	8. Глава 7 Драко появляется у Дурслей

глава 7**  
** Драко появляется у Дурслей.  
не бечено

_Привет Дракон!__  
Прости меня, что я послал свой ответ очень поздно. Неделю назад я проводил сеанс гипноза для родственников и узнал много интересного. Оказывается, моим родственникам подливали зелье ярости, и они вели себя ужасно. Но это слабо сказано. Оказывается Дамблдор, делал это и растил из меня послушную, забитую куклу.__  
Естественно мои родственники не в восторге от того что промучили меня всю мою жизнь. Они хотят мести. Так как ты слизеринец и более искусен в этом деле, конечно не так как Люциус, но все, же многому можешь научить меня и моих родственников.__  
Относительно твоего вопроса провести вместе день моего рождения, Я хочу отметить день рождения в твоей компании и вместе Родственниками, но всё упирается в вопрос, дом родственников не является презентабельным для аристократа, готов ли ты закрыть на этот факт свои глаза?  
Так же мне бы хотелось поделиться с тобой и лордом Малфоем интересной информацией.  
Сегодня брат предложил мне сыграть в компьютерную игру. Герой игры маг, который борется с другими игроками, используя заклинания, мечи, луки и другое оружие. Используя смешанное оружие, он достигает своей цели. Такая игра, как объяснил мне брат, показывает, как не магическое население воспринимает магов. Но так, же население делится на несколько групп людей, которые по-разному относятся к магам:  
Первая группа это люди, которые ненавидят магию или непонятные явления.  
Вторая группа – это те, кто не верит, что существует магия.  
Третья группа – это те, кому всё равно есть ли магия или нет.  
Четвертая группа – это те, кто верит в магию, к таким людям относятся готы, они даже пытаются делать некоторые тёмные ритуалы.  
Моя брат сказал мне что он хочет видеть настоящую магию в действии нежели чем этот муляж, хотя признаёт что в их обществе есть те кто реально обладает способностями, и те кто, притворяясь обманывает людей.  
В общем, мой ответ на твой вопрос о том, что бы я приехал к тебе или ты ко мне я отвечу так:  
- я хочу провести этот день, как с родственниками, так и с тобой. Если бы их можно было взять в Малфой мэнор, я бы согласился приехать с ними. Если ты хочешь, приезжай ко мне и тогда я более лучше познакомлю тебя с магловским миром.__  
После той игры мне пришла в голову идея, - а почему бы не использовать возможности двух миров что бы устранить Дамблдора?  
Твой Гарри!__  
__  
После того как Драко прочитал письмо он передал его отцу. И стал ждать результата, который незамедлительно последовал:  
- Драко собирай вещи! – ты должен понять, что могут предложить нам маглы, а так же постараешься понять, что, там натворил директор. Так же ты проведёшь, там несколько дней и это не обсуждается! – ответил Лорд Малфой, глядя на ошарашенного сына.  
- Да отец! – ответил, слегка вздрогнув Драко, и поспешил в свою комнату…  
__Конец предыдущей главы_

- Я ухаживал за девушками, да и отец Поттера тоже, а эти двое…. – начал Лорд Малфой, как только его сын скрылся за поворотом.  
- Ну что ты от них хочешь то, они же с первого курса грызлись, вот и догрызлись – в тон ему ответил Снейп.  
- Ну, Северус, с тебя зелья для беременности, мужской, что бы мальчики могли зачать наследника. – шутливо сказал Люциус…

- Отец, а как я попаду в дом Гарри, если я не знаю где он и даже если б он знал то как утверждает Дамби всё равно не попал бы туда… - раздался голос Драко.  
- Тебя отведет туда Северус, он друг матери твоего парня.  
- Друг Матери моего парня? – шокировано переспросил мальчик.  
- Друг, друг, я знаю где живёт Поттер, так как Директор сказал мне об этом и просил сводить его на Диагон аллею. – ответил Северус, и немного помолчав добавил: Драко, мы телепортируем к нему, подойди ко мне…

Появились они на тисовой улочке рядом дорожкой ведущей к дому.  
Дома были все одинаковыми, и серыми, и ничего не указывало на любимые занятия владельцев…

* * *  
_«Воспоминания Гарри»  
В то время когда в Малфой-меноре проходили сборы наследника к путешествую к его парню, сам парень серебряного мальчишки, пребывал в полнейшем ступоре от неожиданных известий.  
Все дело было в том, что на сегодняшнем уроке в таборе он узнал истину. Истину того почему его учат цыгане. Ответ оказался слишком простым и в т же время слишком сложным. – Его учителями оказались духи, призванные родовой магией и выглядели и вели себя, так как сам Гарри представлял себе магию. Ему было рассказано что каждый член семьи посвящался в права лорда/леди по разному, и что его посвящение и обучение было самым что ни наесть магическим и невероятным. Сами посудите, прожив среди маглов и слыша много слухов о том что цыгане искусно облапошивают человека, затуманивают его разум и заставляют расстаться со всем своим имуществом, - разве это ни есть проявление искусства магии для обычного человека? Вот и Гарри был всегда уверен что Цыгане и есть маги…__  
__  
- «Гарри, - начал Баро, - всем нам было очень приятно учить тебя и даже более увлекательно чем всех твоих предков.  
- О чем вы Баро? – тут же воскликнул мальчик, - у меня никогда не было столько забавы, радости и счастья до того как я стал посещать ваш табор. А причем тут мои предки?  
- Знаешь, мы уже давно не живые, весь табор это все духи. – Стал отвечать Баро, - Когда ведьмак или ведьма в роду Слизеринов достигает возраста для принятия титула, он или она проходит испытание, по окончании которого, получает кольцо лорда. Только после того. Само же испытание воплощает в жизнь родовая магия. И каждый наследник видит свои испытания, в соответствии с тем как он представляет себе магию, как знания более легко может запомнить наследник…__  
- Чем же мое посвящение было увлекательным для всех духов нашего рода?  
- А тем мой дорогой, что ещё никто и никогда представить не мог, что нам придётся играть Цыганов… А ещё то, что все предыдущие поколения пытались вызубрить все, быстрее зацапать титул, но ты другой. Ты просто хочешь жить и наслаждаться жизнью, конечно в разумных пределах. Ты умеешь и хочешь веселиться. Твои цыганские танцы привнесли в нашу загробную жизнь много радости и разнообразия…  
- Вы говорите все это так как будто вы гордитесь мной, хотя я рос всегда как обычный мальчик… - начал лепетать Гарри, но был остановлен Смехом от Баро.__  
- Я Салазар Слизерин, основатель рода Слизеринов, принимаю Генриха Джеймса Лейла Поттер-Эванса как своего наследника. Ты тот кто выведет наш род из позора… - сказал Основатель, но в ответ услышал тихий истерический смех вперемешку со словами:  
- «Мда, …хи-хи… Кому расскажи, …хи-хи…, что сам Салазар Слизерин лихо …хи-хи… отплясывал цыганские пляски, - не поверят, так ещё и в психушку уложат …ха-ха… - под конец Гарри уже смеялся в полный голос, а основатель смотрел на это действо и сам задался вопросом, - а что сказали бы его коллеги и родители?_  
«Воспоминания Гарри»[/i]

Заново переживать все сегодняшние воспоминания было конечно забавно, но его ждало дело. Ему надо было встретить своего парня, который должен сегодня к нему приехать. Это было конечно странным, но приятным. Странным было то что Драко первый гость которого он пригласил сам, а приятным было то что его парень согласился приехать.  
Но метания парня прервал стук в дверь…

Драко шел по маггловской улице с удивлением разглядывая маленькие двухэтажные домики.  
- Сев, а мы точно туда приехали?  
- не сомневайся, сейчас мы навестим  
- как скажешь, - Драко все равно с недоверием косился по сторонам.

Наконец Северус свернул к одному совсем уж невзрачному двухэтажному дому с решеткой на окне второго этажа. Драко испуганно потоптался на подъездной дорожке. Неужели Поттер может жить здесь? Да у нас конюшня выглядит лучше!  
- Драко, ты так хотел сюда попасть. Так и будешь стоять там? Может сразу домой пойдем?  
- Ну уж нет! Драко смело подошел к входной двери и постучал.

Из-за двери раздались недовольные голоса и наконец она раскрылась. На пороге стола женщина с длинной шеей.  
- Ты, - она не отрываясь смотрела на Северуса.  
- Здравствуй, Петунья.  
- Тетя, кто это? к ним подбежал Гарри.  
- Поттер, - Драко приосанился и с интересом посмотрел на Гарри.  
- Малфой.  
- Пригласишь войти?  
- Я подумаю, - Гарри сделал задумчивый вид. Драко выдохнул и, не задумываясь о последствии, попытался поцеловать Поттера. За что получил по голове.  
-Эй, хорек, полегче…  
- Гарри, я ж…  
- Не сейчас…

Петунья поджала губы и пропустила гостей в холл. Стоило подросткам отойти Северус тут же вынул из кармана и увеличил две бутылки вина.  
- В подарок от Малфоя старшего. Белое для подростков, а красное для вас.  
- А ты Северус, - спросила Петуния, - не останешься с нами до вечера?  
- До вечера остаться могу, но только до вечера. Мы с твоим племянником не в лучших отношениях. Но с моим крестником он пытается сейчас подружиться. Так же вроде стали встречаться.  
- Этот его парень, Драко – твой крестник? Спросила Петуния.  
- Верно.  
- Северус, скажи, а как учится мой племянник?  
- Поттер учится посредственно, у него нет элементарной магической базы знаний…

- Профессор Снейп, а вы мне можете помочь с базой знаний тогда по Вашему Предмету – Зельеварению? – вклинился в разговор взрослых Гарри.  
- Возможно, но что вы предложите мне в замен? – Спросил Снейп, а Петуния при этих словах удивленно посмотрела на Зельевара.  
- Ну, возможно я смогу снять ваше тату… - намекающее сказал Гарри.  
- Ну вы и нахал Поттер. Но по рукам, -сказал Снейп протягивая руку для пожатия, а затем добавил, -иди проводи Драко в его комнату, а то мы с Петунией давно не виделись.  
- Гарри, Драко будет жить в твоей комнате, - сказала Петуния и отвернулась к Снейпу.

* * *  
Драко стоял и смотрел на то как его Крестный разговаривал с Тетей Поттера и размышлял откуда его крестный знает эту женщину. А ещё он посматривал в сторону Гарри и подумывал о том соизволит ли или нет, гриффиндорец, проводить его в ту комнату где он будет ночевать. Но от размышлений его оторвали слова Петунии Дурсль: «- Гарри, Драко будет жить в твоей комнате…» Гарри предложил Драко, следовать за ним и пошел на второй этаж.

- Вот это моя комната, Малфой! Здесь я живу с 11 дня рождения. Заходи и располагайся, правда кровать у меня одна, но большая.  
- Одна кровать? Это что намек? – спросил Драко.  
- Нет, но если мы хотим встречаться то тогда начинать надо привыкать друг к другу.  
- В общем, то ты прав. Ты меня уже не перестаешь удивлять…  
- Сейчас уже наступает вечер и мне надо помочь тете на кухне – приготовить ужин. Не желаешь, составить мне компанию, пока я буду готовить?...

* * *  
Пока Петуния разговаривала с Северусом, а мальчики удалились в комнату Поттера, Вернон и Дадли Дурсль пошли разговаривать в комнату последнего.  
- Папа, а откуда мама знает этого человека?  
- Насколько я могу доверять памяти, после инцидента с нашей яростью, этот мужчина друг детства твоей тети Лили Поттер. – ответил сыну Вернон.  
- Это очень хорошо, что он знаком мамой, - сказал Дадли, - насколько я понял из разговора он мастер Зелий и преподает Гарри в Школе. Соответственно он ведь знает зелья лучше, чем Гарри!  
- Да, но что с того?  
- Раз он профессионал то поможет нам поскорее избавиться от тех зелий что мы принимали, а так же поможет нам побыстрее похудеть…  
- Хм. Вполне возможно сын что он нам и поможет но только что мы дадим ему взамен? Ладно, пошли искать Петунию, время ужина наступило…

* * *  
- Северус, давай присядем, а то мы стоим посреди коридора, - сказала Петуния, проводя его в зал и усаживаясь напротив, продолжила, - так, значит, Северус, директор стравливал тебя и Гарри?  
- Верно Петуния. Верно! Но ещё больше меня удивило то как он написал письма Лорду Малфою и что он там написал…  
- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
- По письмам походит, будто он в единый миг скинул свои розовые очки. Он сильно изменился?  
- Да ты прав, он очень сильно изменился. Он частенько, где то пропадал до сегодняшнего дня. Так же спустя неделю после приезда на каникулы он сходил и купил книгу по медитации. После первого сеанса он начал меняться.  
- Он занялся медитацией? – спросил Северус.  
- Да медитацией. Он проводит сеансы медитации раз в два дня. Как он мне объяснил, - это помогает ему упорядочить все свои знания, а так же проанализировать свою жизнь.  
- Что ещё произошло за этот месяц Петуния?  
- Знаешь он до сеансов очень сильно переживал о смерти своего крёстного и постоянно просыпался с криками. После начала медитационной практики ему перестали сниться кошмары. Да, но и это ещё не все.  
Удивительно как много можно всегда узнать о человеке, всего лишь пообщавшись с его родственниками. – подумал Северус.  
- Что же ещё случилось?  
- Гарри Еще насчет регрессивного гипноза говорил, что он похож на Легилименцию… но более гибче и действенней. – сказала Петуния.  
- Вот ведь обормот, - прошептал северус, - и сюда добрался.  
- Северус, скажи спасибо что добрался, а то мы бы его убили…  
- Что? – вылупился Снейп.  
- Петуния права, мы бы его убили или ещё что сделали бы с ним, - раздался неожиданно голос Вернона Дурсль.  
Северус повернулся на голос и увидел, что в проеме стоят муж и сын Петунии.  
- Гарри погрузил папу в гипноз и попросил его рассказать все начиная с момента появления его на пороге этого дома. Оказалось, что с каждым годом мы все ужаснее и ужаснее относились к Гарри. Самое ужасное, что его подбросили словно тряпку на порог нашего дома, с каким то письмом, с просьбой наказывать мальчишку почаще.  
- Да это так, но ещё Гарри сказал, что письмо было чем-то пропитано, потому как не может ненависть возникнуть на пустом месте.  
- Хм, это похоже на действие зелья. – сказал Северус, - как вы его сняли его воздействие на вас?  
- Воздействие стало уменьшатся. После того как Гарри стал заниматься медитацией. Ну и мы естественно тоже стали ей заниматься. – ответил за всех Дадли, - пошлите есть а?

Когда семейство Дурсль и Снейп появились на кухне, то у мастера зелий появился вопрос:  
- А кто готовил ужин, если мы вместе с Петунией разговаривали?  
- Сегодня очередь готовки принадлежит Гарри, - ответила Петуния, - он готовит с пяти лет.  
- Со сколька? – придушенно спросил Снейп.  
- С пяти. – Раздалось из дверей кухни голос Гарри, - я готовлю с пяти лет.  
- А зелья, почему ты нормально приготовить не можешь?  
- А тут виноват тот, кто стравливал нас с вами. – Тут же ответил Гарри.  
- Как оказывается много чего интересного таит жизнь золотого мальчика Гриффиндора, - ехидно сказал тут же в кухне сидящий Драко.  
- Но-но! Я Серебряный мальчик Слизерина. Все-таки проживая в таких условиях пятнадцать лет, - ты будешь Слизеринцем. Да и шляпа меня туда настойчиво отправляла…

Конец седьмой главе.


	9. Глава 8 ночь

Глава 8 ночь

не редактировано!  
_… - Вот это моя комната, Малфой! Здесь я живу с 11 дня рождения. Заходи и располагайся, правда кровать у меня одна, но большая.  
- Одна кровать? Это что намек? – спросил Драко.  
- Нет, но если мы хотим встречаться то тогда начинать надо привыкать друг к другу.  
- В общем, то ты прав. Ты меня уже не перестаешь удивлять…  
- Сейчас уже наступает вечер и мне надо помочь тете на кухне – приготовить ужин. Не желаешь, составить мне компанию, пока я буду готовить?..._

- Конечно я составлю тебе компанию! – ответил Драко, - мне же все-таки хочется посмотреть как ты живешь повседневно.  
- Сегодня я буду готовить суп и котлеты с гарниром. Но для всего этого мне надо почистить лук и нарезать мелко лук. Не желаешь помочь? А я пока фарш разморожу.  
Пока Драко чистил и резал лук, Гарри размораживал в микроволновке замороженный фарш. Затем Гарри смешал фарш с луком и яйцом сваляв котлеты отправил на противне в духовку.  
Драко же сидел на кухне и внимательно наблюдал за черноволосым мальчишкой, который в данный момент варил суп. В голове белобрысого мальчишки проносились разнообразные мысли. Одной из мыслей было то, что если они с Поттером будут вместе, то ему голод не грозит, правда надо ещё заценить качество приготовленных блюд.  
- Драко, скажи мне, ты останешься на мое день рождение? – вдруг вывел вопрос белобрысого мальчишку из задумчивости.  
- Да останусь! – правда, мне нечего тебе подарить, - расстроено добавил мальчик.  
- Ну, мы что нить придумаем! – заговорщицки подмигнул Гарри.  
Через пять минут на кухню заглянул Дадли и поинтересовался скоро ли будет готова еда. Чего не знали два несовершеннолетних колдуна так это то что Дадли слышал разговор брата и непременно будет ночевать в комнате кузена.

* * *  
Когда семейство Дурсль и Снейп появились на кухне, то у мастера зелий появился вопрос:  
- А кто готовил ужин, если мы вместе с Петунией разговаривали?  
- Сегодня очередь готовки принадлежит Гарри, - ответила Петуния, - он готовит с пяти лет.  
- Со сколька? – придушенно спросил Снейп.  
- С пяти. – Раздалось из дверей кухни голос Гарри, - я готовлю с пяти лет.  
- А зелья, почему ты нормально приготовить не можешь?  
- А тут виноват тот, кто стравливал нас с вами. – Тут же ответил Гарри.  
- Как оказывается много чего интересного таит жизнь золотого мальчика Гриффиндора, - ехидно сказал тут же в кухне сидящий Драко.  
- Но-но! Я Серебряный мальчик Слизерина. Все-таки проживая в таких условиях пятнадцать лет, - ты будешь Слизеринцем. Да и шляпа меня туда настойчиво отправляла…  
- Ты в Слизерине? – начал разглагольствовать Снейп, - не верю!  
- Вообще-то я имею полное право появиться и быть Слизерином! Я лорд Слизерин! – ответил Мальчик и показал двум магам родовое кольцо Слизеринов.  
- Как? – вырвалось у Северуса и Драко.  
- Очень просто, тетя и дядя сквибы, а Дадли маг, но только он сильно долго отрицал магию. Так по крайне мере мне сказал сам дух Салазара.  
- Хм! Ладно. Давайте оставим разговоры на потом а сейчас есть! – скомандовала Петуния и в кухне наступила почти полная тишина.

*_*_*  
После ужина Северус отбыл из дома Поттера. Но вот его крестник остался там. Дадли, позвал обоих магов к себе в комнату и почти до самого отбоя мальчики провели за компом.  
Когда ложились спать, Дадли попросил остаться Гарри, потому как он хотел с ним поговорить. Но чего не знали оба, то, что их подслушает Драко…

- Гарри, мне трудно это говорить, но мне давно хотелось переспать с тобой. Но у тебя появился парень. - Расстроено сказал Дадли.  
- это верно Дадли, но что ты предлагаешь? – отозвался Гарри.  
- Давай я проведу с тобой ночь, одну единственную. – Сказал в ответ Дадли, и пододвинувшись поближе к брату завладел его губами. А его руки стали ласкать спину брату.  
Что не заметили оба кузена, как в комнату пробрался Драко и стал смотреть за разворачивающимся действием, сначала он хотел обидеться, но подумав немного, понял, что втроем будет веселее, и, зная отца можно догадаться, что в вино точно была подлита какая-нибудь микстура.  
Подкравшись сзади к братьям он стал поглаживать руками спины обоих, заводя их ещё сильнее.  
- Драко? Что…– высказался Гарри как только его рот освободился от поцелуя с Дадли, но закончить он не успел так как так как его стал целовать Драко.  
Отпустив Гарри Драко сказал:  
- Я слышал ваш разговор, и если Дадли хочет, то мы будем спать втроем. – ответил Драко.  
Пока Гарри слушал ответ Драко, Дадли отпустился на колени и, стянув штаны с обоих, взял член брата в рот и стал слегка посасывать, а член Драко стал ласкать рукой.  
Вдруг Гарри напрягся и попытался отстраниться от брата, но тот сильнее прижался и стал с жадностью глотать сперму Гарри, но не успел он проглотить все, что дал ему Гарри, как почувствовал как к нему в ротик Драко засовывает свой член и кончает!  
- Ты наш! Навсегда! – раздалось два голоса  
- Да! - прошептал Дадли и всех троих мальчишек окутало сияние.  
- но на этом сексуальные игры троих мальчишек не закончились и скоро каждый по очереди побывал снизу и как только последний из них побывал снизу, ребята укрывшись простыней уснули на кровати Дадли.  
Чего не знали мальчики так это того что каждый из них залетел друг от друга.


	10. Глава 9  День Рождения!

Глава 9 День Рождения!  
** черновик****  
**  
Оригинальная картина открылась Петунии Дурсль когда она встала утром будить Племянника! Не найдя племянника и его гостя она испугалась, но когда заглянула к своему сыну и нашла то что нашла то ярко покраснела…  
Дадли лежал окруженный двумя подростками пододеяльник валялся на полу, а трое голых мальчишек лежали на кровати, прижавшись друг к другу, причем обнимая друг друга.  
- Мальчики… - Еле выдавила из себя Женщина.  
Она не могла понять, как так получилось, что её сын спит голый с братом и его парнем на одной кровати.  
- Что мам? – Сонно спросил Дадли.  
- Потрудись объяснить, что Гарри и его парень делают в твоей кровати. Да ещё и голые? – начала петуния, но, не дав сыну ответить, продолжила. – Я вхожу в комнату Гарри, что бы поздравить его и попросить помочь мне с тортом, но его там не оказалось.  
- Мам ну мы переспали, - выдал Дадли, ещё плохо соображая, что и кому говорит, со сна, но едва его разум прояснился, он сильно покраснел и в понимании что голый и в том, что ответил на вопрос.  
Женщина была просто ошеломлена прямотой её сына и никак не могла определиться как относиться к сыну - гею.  
Жду вас с Гарри на кухне через 20 минут, бросила женщина и повернувшись вышла из комнаты.

Упс, - раздалось слева от Дадли, - ну ты даёшь брат! Признаться маме в том, что ты Гей! Повернувшись на голос, он заметил Гарри, глаза которого сверкали забавой.  
- Это точно! – мои-то хоть нормально восприняли, только вот зная отца, могу сказать, что все же кто-то из нас должен будет вынашивать ребенка.  
- Что? - сказали Гарри и Дадли хором.  
- Ну ведь Роду нужен наследник… – начал Драко, но не успел до конца ответить.  
- Ну знаешь ли, - хором прокричали Гарри и Дадли, - ты теперь от нас не отвяжешься Дракончик. Ты и будешь вынашивать ребенка.

- Утро доброе Дадли кстати, - Все же как ты сумел признаться маме что ты гей?  
- Хм! Не знаю, сам от себя не ожидал такого…  
- Вчера нас окутал какой то туман. Что это было? – спросил Дадли.  
- Это магия нас обвенчала. – ответил Драко. – Ты теперь неотделим от нас двоих.  
- Что? – чуть ли не прокричал Дадли.  
- А что? Ты ведь хотел переспать со мной, теперь будешь иметь полное право делать это когда захочешь. – насмешливо сказал Гарри.  
- … - у Дадли просто не нашлось слов что бы возразить или сказать.  
- Хм а хороший вы мне подарок на день рождения сделали. – сказал Гарри, невинно улыбаясь, - лишиться девственности в компании со своим кузеном и бывшим врагом, так теперь ещё я женат на вас двоих!  
- Ладно давайте одеваться и пошли на кухню, - сказал Дадли, а затем добавил, - мама, наверняка что-нибудь вкусненькое приготовила.

_Pov Петунии__  
__ Жду вас с Гарри на кухне через 20 минут, бросила Петуния и повернувшись вышла из комнаты, хотя на её лице и было спокойствие, но в нутрии было много противоречивых чувств.__  
__ Конечно сейчас я бы все рассказала мужу, однако даже не знаю как он воспримет то, что у нас с ним не будет внуков как от Гарри так и от Дадли.__  
__ Тихонько рассуждая сама с собой, она не заметила как успела завести тесто на коржи к торту и поставить их в духовку.__  
__ Вдруг её осенила мысль о том что племянник то маг и его парень тоже, а значит отец Драко наверняка найдет способ решить эту проблему.__  
__ Хм но почему у Дадли были в кровати Гарри с его парнем?__  
__ Хотя ладно спрошу их позже…__  
__ Конец Pov Петунии_

Трое подростков появились на кухне спустя полчаса. Они застали Петунию вынимающей коржи для торта из духовки  
- С днем рождения Гарри! – сказала она, - подарки мы подарим вечером за застольем. А теперь потрудитесь ответить, почему вы трое спали в одной постели?  
- Мама, понимаешь, я уже очень давно жаждал затащить Гарри в свою кровать. Мне он очень сильно нравится. Хотя я и обижал его и видел под действием зелья не то что было на самом деле, но все же я полюбил его. – Начал Дадли, - Если бы Гарри не помог снять с нас действие того зелья, то я наверняка бы затащил его в свою постель и изнасиловал бы его.  
- Что…? – задушено раздалось вокруг.  
- А сейчас у меня был умопомрачительный секс с двумя красивыми парнями, один из которых мой кузен, хотя больше брат. Как я понял вчера занимаясь с ними любовью, я дал им супружескую клятву и теперь мы трое вместе.  
- Да, Дадли теперь наш с Гарри Супруг, теперь надо решить кто из нас троих будет вынашивать ребенка… – сказал Драко, однако запнулся на полуслове когда увидел как на него смотрят братья… – хотя это может подождать.  
Подслушивающий разговор Вернон сначала ошалел от того что его сын гей. Ведь ладно племянник сам может выбрать судьбу, но ведь сын-то не даст потомка, хотя и Гарри тоже. Его, удивило, что теперь и Дадли стал супругом двум магам, но еще больше удивило его то, что внуки будут. Но ладно что позже. Главное что его сын и племянник будут счастливы, а большее и не нужно…  
Позднее Вернон рассказал о том что подслушал весь разговор и что не имеет ничего против если у него будет возможность понянчиться с внуками. А остальное это заботы сына…

Наступил долгожданный вечер, все приготовления к празднованию дня рождения Гарри были завершены.  
В гостиной стоял накрытый стол в центре которого находился великолепный торт, кроме торта на столе стояли любимые блюда Дадли, но это отнюдь не расстраивало Гарри потому как он не обижался за незнание родственниками его предпочтений. В углу комнаты находился второй стол на котором собрались подарки для Гарри.  
- Что же вы стоите в проходе, - раздался голос Вернона, - проходите и садитесь.  
- Что ж Гарри, мы с Верноном поздравляем тебя с днем рождения и желаем всего самого наилучшего. – сказала Петуния.  
- Прими от нас этот подарок. – сказал Вернон и передал Гарри коробку с новеньким ноутбуком.  
- Спасибо! - прошептал Гарри, а затем обнял обоих взрослых, затем подойдя к Дадли поцеловал того в губы.  
- И тебе спасибо! – сказал Гарри, окончив поцелуй.  
- А мне-то за что? Я ещё не подарил свой подарок… – начал сопротивляться Дадли.  
- Тебе, за то что ты мне подарил себя этой ночью. – прошептал тому на ухо Гарри. А вслух сказал – это наверняка ты посоветовал родителям подарить мне ноутбук.  
- Ладно, - сказал вслух Дадли, - тогда я помогу тебе записать в ноутбук все твои учебники по магии.  
- Это было бы очень хорошо, однако он Ноут не сможет работать в школе. – расстраиваясь сказал Гарри.  
- Я могу попросить отца помочь с этим вопросом. Все же поработав вчера с компьютером я понял что это более удобно. По крайней мере пошарившись в онлайн-библиотеке.  
Отнеся Ноут к себе в комнату, Гарри вернулся к столу, не дойдя до стола он почувствовал как нагрелся «Браслет перемещения в Табор», а в голове Раздался Голос Баро:  
- Наследник, мы ждем тебя и твою семью!  
Попросив всех взяться за руки, а так же за стол, Гарри притронулся к Дадли и голосом активировал браслет…

Пятеро человек появились посреди Цыганского табора, а если точнее то на землях принадлежащих роду Слизерин.  
- Гарольд! – Раздался голос Цыганского Барона из-за спины Гарри, - с днем рождения!  
- Спасибо Баро!  
- О! А вот мой другой потомок который и должен был быть наследником, но увы сквиб не может им быть. – сказал Баро глядя на Дадли. А затем окинув взглядом трех подростков, расплылся в радостно-хитрющей улыбке.  
- Здравствуйте Баро! – немного стесняясь ответил Дадли, в то время как его родители смущенно пялились то на племянника то на Самого Дадли, не совсем понимая что здесь происходит, и почему этот мужчина разговаривает так с двумя подростками.  
- Вы же цыган? – вдруг спросил Драко.  
- Хм. Ну как тебе сказать юнец. Я Салазар Слизерин, а Гарольд и Дадли мои потомки. То как я выгляжу зависит от магии и того как потомок представляет себе саму магию.  
Это забавно быть цыганами, вернее играть роль цыган. За столетия скучно становится когда наследники предстают перед тобой с одинаковым представлением себе магии. Официальность, лицемерие. Ну и так далее. А тут танцы, которые сильно задевают душу, песни, гадания, метания ножей и много чего другого… - закончил Основатель Слизерина с улыбкой на лице и в глазах.  
- Раз все вопросы решены предлагаю устроить гулянку по-цыгански… - крикнул Салазар и толпа окружавшая пятерку с радостным гулом одобрения бросилась в рассыпную.

Всю ночь напролет в цыганском таборе, которыми были духи семьи Слизерин Звучала музыка, пелись песни и все танцевали зажигательные танцы. Вино как водится лилось рекой…  
Такие вечеринки были привычными для Гарри, и к концу гулянки он потащил своих супругов на сеансы гадания на таро, к целителю, а под конец привел к самому Баро…

Вернон и Петуния никогда не видели цыган так близко, а если и видели то спешили скрыться от них.  
Сейчас же их взору предстало невероятное зрелище. Предки Петунии, как сказал Сам Баро - Салазар Слизерин, лихо отплясывали в центре круга, образованного всеми потомками основателя. Сам Салазар сейчас выступал с сольным номером – игре на скрипке.  
Устоять перед музыкой в эту ночь не удалось никому, все танцевали и веселились. Именно здесь Петуния встретила свою сестру и своих умерших родных, которые простили её.

Ближе к утру у трех подростков состоялся разговор с Баро:  
- Сейчас в мире идет война с человеком, называющим себя Волдеморт и утверждающим что он ваш потомок, - начал Драко, - он утверждает что грязнокровки и полукровки уничтожают наш мир магии…  
- Этот полукровка псих? – прошипел Салазар. – да я вообще не понимаю как у моих потомков родился этот выродок. Я отрекаюсь от него и даю разрешение как основателя рода на его устранение…  
- Почему? – спросил Дадли.  
- Он не смог уберечься от влияния старого маразматика. Он уничтожил множество чистокровных и полукровных волшебников в том числе и некоторых наследников- полукровок, которые могли бы возродить род.  
Смерть грязнокровок это убийство самого себя, ибо мир магии выродится без них. Именно затем рождаются сквибы, чтобы, по-прошествии некоторого времени их потомки внесли в другой магический род новые силы. Конечно главам рода лучше следить за сквибами своего рода, а не убивать их, хотя щас их просто выкидывают в немагический мир и забывают о них.  
Так же войну между факультетами развязал текущий директор. Ему выгодно это поддерживать и мы, то есть я и глава его рода приняли решение о его ликвидации, которую сделаете вы.  
Ваш директор много не понимает. Отказ от мудрости которую могут рассказать мои портреты, делает его нежелательным на посту директора. А то что он пытался уничтожить мои портреты вообще не простительно.  
Гарри проведи кровный ритуал отречения Волдеморта от нашего рода, так как он взял твою кровь насильно, то она же его и уничтожит.  
Верни всех сквибов на древа рода Поттеров и Слизеринов. – раздался последнее наставление основателя. – И идите допразднуйте день рождения Главы рода.


End file.
